Mystic Force: Back in Action!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Squeal to Dino Thunder: Samantha Returns!-Samantha Oliver has been on 2 Ranger Teams already and is looking for some down time by going to Collage in Brairwood, but she finds herself in the suit again. HunterXSamantha EthanXYukie
1. Rock Solid!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Mystic Force!**_

Oliver House hold!

Sam let out a sigh as she walked into her Dad's home for the last of her things to see Kapri, Hunter, Marah, Cam, Kira, Conner, Tori, Ethan, Yukie, Trent, Rita, Shane, Reina, and Dustin gathered around the living room. They all looked at her when she walked in making the dark haired girl to let out a sigh.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Tommy told us," Kira started.

"That your moving out of Reefside," Kapri went on for her.

"To go to college in Brierwood," Marah stated.

"Why?" the other 4 girls asked.

"Because the college in Brierwood has a more better History class," Sam answered, "and it's not like I'm not going to visit on the holidays or during one of your birthdays or anything like that."

"Well," Rita stated looking at Reina.

"We were wondering if Yukie can stay with you until we get back from the Pai Zhuq temple," Reina told her.

"I have no problem with it," Sam answered, "just packed what she needs like clothes and other things." Sam pulled out a pen and grabbed on of her Dad's notebooks before writing something down on a paper. "Here's the address to my apartment." Sam ripped the paper up into 14 piece and handed them to everyone. "Drop by an ever you want just not in the middle of the night." Sam then took out her keys and tossed them to Yukie. "You can drive my care Yukie."

"Really?" Yukie asked in shock.

"Yeah," Sam answered with a smile, "I'm using my Tsunami Cycle so I don't see why not."

Yukie smiled before she ran out of the house to where the white car that now had streaks of crimson was parked. Sam smiled as she and the others followed to see that Yukie was already in the front driver set of the card making them to laugh before the former Crimson and White Ranger walked over to white and icy blue bike was setting. Hunter had followed her over to the bike where he spotted a crimson helmet that he had gotten her after the defeat of Mesogog. Sam was now back to wearing white mixed with Crimson though she had thrown in some silver things as well. The dark haired girl turned around to face Hunter who smiled at her though she could tell that he was going to miss her making her to smile a bit sadly.

"I don't understand why you have to go all the way to Brierwood just to attend College," Hunter told her.

"I've always wanted to the college in Brierwood Hunter," Sam informed, "but I'll call you and email."

"You better," Hunter growled playfully.

Sam giggled before she leaned up to kiss Hunter who was more then happy to return the kiss. When they pulled away Sam have him one last kiss before she put on her helmet and got onto her Tsunami Cycle. Yukie was the first to pull out before Sam and the others watched before they were out of sight.

Brierwood: Rock Porium!

Sam pulled to a stop in front of a sign that told that Brierwood was only a mile away before she took off away following the white car in front of her. When they reached the city Sam and Yukie pulled up in front of a music store called 'Rock Porium' before Sam got off her bike while taking off her helmet as Yukie stepped out of her car.

"Let's check this place out Sam?" Yukie asked making the dark haired girl to smile.

"Alright," Sam agreed with a nod.

The two girls walked into the store to see that there were 5 teens working there though one of the girls were on the turn tables, the last girl was filming, and one of the two boys was setting down doing nothing. Yukie and Sam shared a look before they looked back at the group before they walked over to the pop music section. While looking around they noticed the girl who was filming and another boy walked out of a room though the young girl looked upset about something. Yukie and Sam looked at each other before they went to looking around before finding what they were looking for.

"Ready?" Sam asked Yukie.

"Yes," the former Sapphire Ranger answered in a tamed voice.

The two girls walked to the counter where they both paid for their CDs before leaving not paying attention to the story works.

Brierwood's Park!

Sam let out a sigh as she leaned against her Tsunami Cycle after showing Yukie to her apartment before allowing the girl take the car back to Reefside to get her things form her home in Reefside. It was a beautifully day out and right now the young dark haired girl wished that Hunter or her friends where with her to enjoy it. It wasn't long, however, till she heard people screaming making her to look around to notice that everyone was running as something was chasing.

"Oh, please don't tell me?" Sam asked with a groan just four colorful people appeared, "what the hell is with me and places with Power Rangers?" After letting out a sigh Sam jumped onto her Tsunami Cycle while placing her helmet on. "I guess I have no choice." Sam revved it up before taking off, but she did a complete u-turn and back the way the monsters where. The four Rangers looked to where the sound of an engine was coming from before Sam jumped over them with her Tsunami Cycle. "Snow Energy Blast Fire!" The four Rangers gasp as they saw energy beams fire from the side of the bike. The two monsters dodged, but the ugliest monster got kicked in the face by the rider who had jumped off the Tsunami Cycle. With ease Sam moved her arms in a complicated way. "Ninja Snow Blast!"

Sam thrust her hands out in front of her as a stream of snow shot from her hands, but the monster dodged once again.

"Wow," the Pink Ranger gasped, "who is that?"

"I have no idea," the Red Ranger answered.

Sam was quick to dodge the attack the monster's attack that she knew could turn her to stone.

"Let's go," the female monster growled, "we'll be back Rangers!"

Sam blinked when they vanished through a purple circle that had shown up on the ground.

"Now that was weird," Sam breathed.

As the former White and Crimson Ranger turned the other four Rangers ran up to her.

"That was stupid," the Green Ranger told her, "you could have been hurt or turned into a statue."

Sam rolled her eyes behind her crimson motorcycle helmet before taking it off to let her black hair fall over her shoulder and down her back.

"Watch your talking to boy," Sam growled, "I know more about the Ranger Business then you."

"I don't want to be rude," the Yellow Ranger told her, "but how to you know about the Ranger Business?"

"My Father's the Legendary Green, White, Red, and just a few months ago Black Ranger," Sam answered, "and not only that, but I use to be apart of the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Ranger teams." The four Rangers gasped while she looked at the Green Ranger. "So don't try to tell me about the dangers of being a Ranger because I've already been there."

With that said Sam turned around and walked over to where Tsunami Cycle was before she replaced her helmet on her head, hopped on the bike, and then taking off.

Rootcore!

Four young teens stood inside a tree while two of the four teens held another young teenager who had been turned to stood in front of an older woman wearing clothes that most would wear on Halloween.

"_Sorvadum Nuchaios__," the woman said as she held a wand with what looked like a snow flake at the end. It glowed white before the spell hit the stoned teen, but was unable to break the spell. "_This creature's magic is very strong. Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

"Oh, I'll destroy him alright with my bare hands," a female wearing pink growled, "with my bare hands."

She turned around went to walk away before one of the three boys ran to stop.

"Whoa, slow down, V?" he asked, "cool down, please?"

_"Move it Xander!" the girl ordered._

"If you go looking for that thing without a plan then your going to end up just like her," Xander told her.

"Xander's right," another of the boys agreed, "that's how Maddie got into in the first place. She shouldn't have been out there alone."

"What that's suppose to mean?" the girl asked.

"She probably got in over her head V," the boy said as he walked up.

"You don't know my sister," the girl told him, "she may be shy on the outside, but on the inside she's got the heart of a warrior."

"Right," the boy agreed sarcastically, "that's why she's always hiding behind that camera."

"You are so clueless," the girl stated before she moved pulling out her own wand and pointing at a camera. "This is why she's always behind the camera."

"_Introducing DJ Vida,__" _Maddie's voice came from the camera, "**t**_he best sister ever..._" In the film it showed Vida rocking it out on the turn tables at the Rock Porium. "_D__on't forget Xander, not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board..._" It then want to Xander who was showing off on his skateboard. "_Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school, there is nobody in this world quite like Chip...__" It then went to a boy wearing yellow who was doing archery before it went back to Xander. "____Yeah, how about a little extreme Xander?__Then there's Nick, the new guy in town, we don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel...he's something special about him...__"_ It finally showed Nick working on his bike outside the Rock Porium. "_So those are my friends, old and new, I know I can count on them for anything.__"_

"Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves Nick," the woman said as walked over to them, "Maybe Madison does it through the films?"

"You're right," Nick finally agreed with nod, "I was clueless. I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off." After letting out a sigh he turned back to the stone statue of the Blue Ranger. "I'm gonna get you out of this, Maddie, I promise."

Just then the pages of a book opened before writing appeared on one of pages.

"Apparently you now have a clue," the woman told him.

"A new Spell Code," Chip cheered.

"Good, cause you going to need all the help you can get," a voice said making everyone to turn around. The all gasp when they saw two young girls standing there looking at them, but only one of them was some one that recognized. Sam looked at the older woman with a business like face. "You must be Udonna?"

"Yes," the older answered, "and you are you two? And how did you find us?"

"I'm Samantha Oliver, Former White Ninja and Crimson Dino Ranger," Sam introduced, "I'm a Snow Ninja from the Snow Ninja Academy and I'm also a Pai Zhuq Master."

"And I'm Yukie Parker, Former Sapphire Dino Ranger," Yukie introduced tamedly, "I'm also a Pai Zhuq student."

"Sensei Yuki told me to find you, Udonna," Sam said, "she also said to bring Yukie with me though for what I have no idea."

"I think do," Udonna said as she walked over to where she picked up two wands with two different symbols. One of the wands had a black Crescent Moon on top while the other had a silver Sun this made the four others gasp. "I believe she means theses."

"No way," Vida breathed, "those are..."

"Yes," Udonna answered her unfinished question before walking up to the two young girls. "Here take these's." Udonna handed them the wands that two girls took. The wands symbols glowed a bit brighter then when the first 5 teens got their wands, but not by much. "**Utam zore**." The two girls watched as the wands turned into cell phones. "Now these are your Mystic Morphers." At the word morpher Sam let out a groan making every to look at her. "Is something wrong?" "

No offense Udonna, but I was hoping to take a break from being a Ranger," Sam answered, "plus I'm in training to take my birth Father's place as the White Samurai Ranger."

"I understand, but like your adopted Father, you are destined to be a Ranger on more then just one team," Udonna told her before walking over to the booking, "the Xenotome revealed that two new warriors well appeared right after the first 5 chosen warriors took their roles as Power Rangers." At this Udonna smiled at the others before looking back at Sam. "It said that one of them, well, have the experience of two Rangers while the other, well, have the experience of two Rangers to help defeat the darkness. It also said that the one to hold the Light while have power over the Snow." Sam let out a sigh at this. "Once I heard that you where a Ranger twice and that you were also have control over the Snow then I knew you were one of them."

"Watashi no jinsei o fakku (Fuck my life)," Sam groaned.

"Uh..."

"She's half Japanese and Half American," Yukie told them.

"Naze watashi ni (Why me)?" Sam asked in her Japanese language, "watashi wa watashi no jinsei o nikumu (I hate my life)." Sam looked at the morpher in her hands before letting out another sigh. "Well, damn."

Yukie giggled before Nick and the others stood in line.

"Well, I'm Nick, the Red Ranger."

"I'm Xander, the Green Ranger."

"Chip, the Yellow Ranger."

"And I'm Vida, the Pink Ranger."

"It's nice to meet all you all," Sam said with a smile before looking at Chip, "I think that Dustin well be happy to hear that there is a second male Yellow Ranger instead of him."

Chip smiled at her before they all heard the alarm go off and saw the monster in the crystal ball making them all gathered around.

"He's back," Nick said as they all looked into the ball.

"You guys ready to do this for Maddie?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Vida agreed, "let's rock." Vida then looked at her Sister. "Sorry sis."

"I think it best if Yukie and Sam stay here as our secret trump card," Udonna told them as the other four got into a line.

Sam and Yukie nodded before they went back to looking into the crystal ball.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready," the others answered.

"_Magical Source! Mystic Force_!"

Sam and Yukie turned into time to see the Rangers all leave quickly before they turned back to the fight on the crystal ball. Udonna left to take care of something while the two new/old Rangers stood watching the fight. It wasn't long till the stone statue of the teenage girl defrost returning the girl to normal just as Udonna was coming back.

"The Spell has been broken," Udonna said with a smile.

"Ok, some one want to fill me in as to wants going on?" the girl asked.

"No time," Udonna answered, "the others are still in danger."

The young girl saw that the others needed her, she took off after them. Sam and Yukie both let out a groan when the monster grew big making Udonna to smile at them before the Rangers went into the Mystic Titan Mode. Sam and Yukie were in awe of this new form of Zords before the Rangers combined their Mystic Titan Mode to create the Mystic MegaZord.

"Got to love the MegaZord," Sam said with a smile.

"Agreed," Yukie second.

All three of them watched as the Rangers defeated the monster making Sam and Yukie smile before they went to meet up with them.

Rock Porium!

All seven of them where at the Rock Porium while the other girl that Sam and Yukie learned was Maddie, the Blue Mystic Ranger behind her camera filming Vida on the turn tables.

"Make sure you get my good side, Sis," Vida told her before turning around and shaking her butt making Sam, Yukie, and Maddie laugh.

"Hi," a voice said as a boy moved in front of Maddie's camera.

Sam and Yukie stood off to the side watching the event like it was a movie.

"Hey...Hi..." the Blue Ranger stuttered while shaking her head.

"I've been looking all over town for you, Maddie," the guy admitted, "I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day.".

"Oh, it was nothing," Maddie told him while blushing.

"Are you kidding?" the guy asked her, "it was like... incredibly brave. In fact, before all that happened, I was going to ask you out, but I guess I was to shy."

Sam and Yukie took that time to walk over to Vida so they could give them some time alone.

"Looks like Madison is trying to come out of her shell," Nick told the three as he walked over.

"Yeah, but if that guy messes with my Sister, he'll have to deal with me," Vida told Nick.

"Don't worry," Nick stated as he sat down, "she can take care of herself."

"Ah."

Sam and Yukie smiled before rolling their eyes as Nick went to reading a magazine while Vida went back to her turn tables.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Alright I have question for all of you readers. What kinda form should Yukie and Sam's Titan Modes be?_


	2. Trust!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Mystic Force!**_

Rock Porium!

Yukie and Sam walked into the Rock Porium though the later was reading a History book as she walked and avoided people at the same time. The two of them walked over to where Vida was on the turn tables listening to music that Maddie revealed to her.

"He, Xander come check it out?" Maddie asked, "it's, uh, bumps."

"Uh, no can do," Xander answered, "I'm doing the cash for Toby. He asked moi, to do the bank drop for him."

Xander put the cash into an envelop before sealing it and grabbing a box. He walked around the counter in the back of the store where he bumped into Nick which sent the envelop to the ground. Nick reached down and picked it before turning to Xander.

"Looks like you've already dropped it," Nick said, "and you're not even at the bank. $1000? I could sure use that kind of cash."

"We all could," Xander told him as he took the envelop.

"Hey, Nick!" Maddie called making the boy to look over, "come check this out?"

Nick walked over to them where Vida handed him the headphones that he put on.

"Oh nice," Nick said as he moved tot he beat, "cool beat." The two Sisters nodded their heads. "It makes you wanna..." Sam looked up from the text book she was reading when Nick stopped talking to see a confused look on his face before he took off the headphones. "Real funny guys." Nick handed back the headphones. "I've work to do."

Sam and Yukie looked at each other while Nick walked away from the turn table area.

"What?" Maddie and Vida asked as they looked at each other.

Sam let out a sigh before she went back to the History text book to finish up the chapter that she was reading. The former White and Crimson Ranger had just finished the chapter she was reading when a blonde haired girl walked in and started to talk to Xander before the Green Ranger went into a panic attack.

Rootcore!

Maddie, Xander, Vida, and Chip where all hanging out in Rootcore while Sam sat at where the crystal orb was studying magic to catch up to the others along with Yukie. The only thing different between Sam and the others is that the Yukie along with 4 of the main Rangers where all wearing different outfits then their everyday one as Sam wore her Ninja uniform.

"_Levitatus Milanda__" Chip chanted before he was floating in mid air._

_"_Look, I'm not saying for sure that it is Nick," Xander begin again about how the money went missing, "but I know I didn't take the money, and I know you probably didn't take the money."

"What do you mean 'probably' Xander?" Vida asked.

"I don't mean anything," Xander said quickly, "I just know _I_ didn't take the money."

"And you just mean that we _probably_ didn't take it," Vida sneered at him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Maddie said as she played the peacemaker again, "cool it, V, Xander knows we wouldn't steal from Toby, or anybody!" She nudging the Green ranger with her foot. "Are you _sure_ you didn't just misplace the envelope?"

"I put the envelope into the box, and then it was gone," Xander answered as he replayed the procedure for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "trust me! Someone took it, I mean, it can't just fly away."

Maddie, Xander, and Vida all looked up at Chip who was floating in mid-air.

"What?" Chip asked as he looked at them, "just because I can fly, you think _I_ stole the money?"

"No, no," Xander said while he was shaking his head, "look, I've known you guys ever since I moved to the states. I know you wouldn't steal from Toby, I'm not saying it was any of _you__..."_

Sam and Yukie looked at each other before letting out a sigh while shaking their heads before going back to the books and scrolls they where reading.

Rock Porium!

Sam and Yukie had both just walked into the music store in time to see that the others where all making a mass of things looking for the money. The two girls walked over to the turn tables and sat down watching as Toby walked out and stated talking to the 4 Rangers. Is wasn't long till the 4 of them decided to go talk to Nick. The two more experience Rangers looked at each other before going to fellow the others outside.

Across Rock Porium!

Sam let out a sigh as she and Yukie walked behind the others who walked across the street to where Nick was working on his bike.

"Hey, Nick," Xander greeted.

"Hey, man," the Red Ranger greeted back.

"Look, Nick," Maddie started, "there's a 1000 dollars missing from the store."

Nick looked at them before he stood up.

"Oh, I get it," Nick said as he faced the 4 main Rangers, "I'm the new guy so I must have stolen it? I charmed my way into your lives so I can rip you off is that it?"

"Yeah, well," Chip said as he looked at the others before looking back at Nick, "that's pretty much what we're thinking."

"I thought you guys where my friends," Nick said as if it was a bad thing, "I can't actually believe that I thought...never mind."

"I can't watch this any more," Sam groaned before she walked over to the others slapping Chip, Vida, Xander, and Maddie upside the head.

"OW!" "What was that for?" Xander asked.

"For being idiots," Sam growled as she glared at the 4 of them, "I can't believe you would accuse your _Red Ranger_ of stealing?" Chip and Vida shared a look before looking back at her. "If you can't trust the leader of the Ranger team which so happens to be Nick then you can't trust each other which could lead to the world being taken over be the forces of Darkness and on top of that the detraction of the Ranger Team and future Power Rangers to come." Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "And guess who everyone is going to point the finger at for man kind being enslaved?" Nick was staring at Sam in shock as she stood up for him having only knew him for a day and a half. "This _team _and I for one well not be apart of that blame having been raised by a ranger legend, growing up with the knowledge of being the White Samurai Ranger also well as having grown up around other Power Rangers, and let's not forget being a more experience Ranger then _you_ four." Sam turned to Nick with a smile. "Do what you must Nick, but know that Yukie and I know that your aren't the thief."

"Right," Nick nodded, "thanks Sam."

"No problem dude," the former White and Crimson Ranger said before going back over to Yukie.

"Nice knowing ya," Nick told the other four before he put on his helmet and then taking off.

The four of them watched him leave though Maddie was the only one who looked guilty.

"Maybe made a mistake guys," she told them.

"He didn't even try to dyne it," Xander told her, "come on. We have to tell Toby."

Sam growled at Xander who just walked by not at all looking sorry or guilty like Maddie before she and Yukie turned and walked up to the tree before walking through it to head back to Rootcore.

Rootcore!

Sam and Yukie where back in Rootcore watching Udonna show them how to do a spell before standing back and letting them try the spell out. After practicing more spells the two girls sat down with more spell books, a notebook, and pencil while Udonna went to check on Claire.

"I can't believe the way Xander is acting," Sam groaned as she pureed over the spell book she was going through and making notes on. "If we didn't have to catch up to them then I'll would have kicked his ass to Reefside and back."

"I understand that your made Sam, but don't you think that you were a little mean to them?" Yukie asked.

"I'll admit that I shouldn't have been mean to Maddie, but Xander deserves a good butt kicking while Vida and Chip need another smack upside the head," Sam answered before she looked off to the side, "I never thought I say this, but we need an Evil Ranger to get through Xander's head that he has to trust not only his friends, but someone he hardly knows like Nick."

"To bad that didn't work with Conner last year," Yukie giggled.

"I think Conner was hit in the head one to many times with a soccer," Sam mumbled as she went back to work.

Yukie giggled even more just before they heard a dong making the two of them to look over at the crystal ball.

"Nick?" Yukie asked, "where are the others?"

"I don't know, but we need to get Udonna," Sam answered before turning, "UDONNA!"

Both Udonna and Claire came running up while Yukie told them that she'll get the others.

"Why is Nick fighting alone?" Claire asked.

Sam looked at the young sorceress in training to see that she was bold before looking back at the crystal trying not to laugh.

"Yukie went to go tell the others and watch the store," Sam answered, 'hopefully they'll help him.'

Rock Porium!

"Hey, boss," Yukie heard Xander greet as she walked in.

"What?" Toby asked his display of cards was knocked over, "sorry." Toby turned to them. "Oh, somethings going on? I can see it on your faces. You got something that you need to tell me, but don't want to tell me."

"Yup," Xander agreed, "we do."

"Well, your going to have to tell me," Toby informed them, "no don't. No tell me. No don't. No tell me. Do. Don't. Do. Don't. Do. Alright tell me...how you lost the 1000 dollars?" The others looked at each other while Yukie giggled as Toby pulled out the envelop. "I found it behind the resister. Now guys, I maybe your boss, but I'm also a...fr...friend."

"I thought that Nick stoled the money," Xander told Toby.

"Nick?" Toby asked in shock, "what are you kidding? That's guys as honest as the Stones of Classic Rock. What made you think that Nick took?"

They all looked over at Leelee making Yukie to sigh.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Leelee asked, "you guys where the ones who accuse your friends." When she went to opened the can soda that she had in her hand Yukie quickly castes a spell that made to the drink spray all over her. "My new leather jacket! It's destroyed. I hate it when bad things happen to good people."

Yukie took that moment to walked up to Xander.

"Nick needs your help right now," she whispered to the Green Ranger, "his at the beach."

Xander looked at her to notice the look she was giving him before he looked back at Toby.

"Listen boss," Xander said, "we're going to go find Nick and apologize to him, but Yukie well stay here to help out."

"Alright," Toby agreed, "just be sure that you really apologize to him."

"Right," Xander agreed before he titled his head towards the door.

Vida, Maddie, and Chip nodded before they took off to go look for Nick while Yukie stayed behind to help Toby manage the store.

Rootcore!

Sam and Udonna stood around the crystal ball watching as Nick tried to fight off Koragg only for the others to show up just in time, but what really sent them for a loop was when Koragg created his own MegaZord and then stoled the Rangers powers to combined. Udonna gave Sam a look making the young former Ranger to nod before she took off out of Rootcore to head back to her place.

Outside Rock Porium!

Sam arrived at the Rock Porium at the same time as Nick as the others walked up to them.

"Hey," Vida greeted.

"Whoa."

"Look we...no I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Xander apologized, "I really am."

"Your, our friend Nick and you deserve better," Maddie added.

"No more jumping to conclusions," Vida added in, "promise."

"It was Xander's felt," Chip threw in making them to laugh, "it was."

"Thanks guys," Nick thanked, "and I owe you guys an apologize, too. I should have came to you when I started to hear Koragg's voice. So I guess we all learned our lesson about trust and friendship?"

"No more secrets," Xander answered.

"No more secrets friend," Nick agreed as he clapped hands with Xander.

"Well this is nice," Maddie said, "but we're late for work."

"Agh...Work," Vida groaned.

Sam and the others laughed though the former Ranger rolled her eyes before she followed them in to talk to Toby about a job seeing as she was in need of one.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_Alright the question that I have still stands because I not going to have Sam and Yukie offical join the team yet till two more episodes. What kinda form should Yukie and Sam's Titan Modes be? I would like to also answer a question that guest reviewer asked me about Sam's age. In Mystic Force Sam is 18-years-old while in Samurai she'll be 21-years-old. Now I would like to thank **ZyriaYP01, D.J. Scales, brankel1, Kiba1278,** and another guest reviewer **Soccercatmice**._


	3. Legendary Catastros!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Mystic Force!**_

Rootcore!

Sam stood next to Yukie as a storm raged outside which massed with her plans for the day so she was stuck inside of Rootcore. Sam, however, was reading one of her textbooks as the others looked at Udonna.

"Gather around Rangers and hear the story of the beast stallion whose strength was known across the land," Udonna said to the 7 gathered Rangers as the Xenotome glowed, "the Legendary Catastros!" Just then an image of a horse appeared from the book before racing over to crystal ball to which the Rangers were all around which got 'ahs' form them. "Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger than one hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle between good and evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and pulled Catastros down into the lowest depths of the pit."

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard," Chip finally said before he grinned, "tell it again?"

"Even I'm a little freaked out," Vida agreed this made the others all look at her, "just a little."

"Well, I'm not scared," Xander told them with a smile before the power went out and the power came back on they all saw the Green Ranger in Vida's arms. "Just make sure your safe V."

"I'm fine," Vida told him, "thanks."

Udonna laughed when Vida dropped Xander on the ground.

"You guys can't possibly be afraid of a silly horse?" Nick asked.

"Make no mistake," Udonna said as she walked up to them, "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with Nick."

"But Koragg must have tamed for he has control over him," Maddie said as she walked to stand in front of Udonna.

"Yes," Udonna answered, "but Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day."

"Don't you just love a good rainstorm?" a voice asked making everyone to look over only to see Clair with cream hair, "washes away the stress of the day."

"Claire, your...um...steaming," Maddie told her while the others all laughed.

"Oh yeah," Claire said with a nod, "I crossed a hot coco spell with the spell of protection, to keep me warm on these cold stormy nights."

Claire started laughing when she thought they where laughing at the fact that she mixed up two spells when in reality they weren't.

"Your hair," Vida told her through her laughter.

This made Claire frowned before she reached up to touch her cheek where she pulled some cream off and tasted it.

"Oh..." she gasped, reaching up and touching her head which was full of cream, "I forgot to admit the part about the toppings! I'm allergic to whipped cream!"

Just then she sneezed and spraying Udonna with cream this made the rangers gasped, as Udonna turned and walked away.

"Nick," Claire panicked, turning back to the Rangers. "quick point your wand at me and say 'Finishio'"

Nick nodded and jumped off the table, he opened his morpher and pointed it at the blonde

**"****Finishio!****"** he did as instructed.

The whipped cream beehive disappeared, and Claire was left looking exceptionally ordinary.

"Thanks," she thanked him with a smile, "well, I better go..."

She quickly hurried off leaving the Rangers alone. After Claire left Sam looked at her watch before she freaked out.

"I'm going to be late," Sam groaned before she grabbed her textbooks and other school supplies to them back in her backpack.

"What are you going to be late for?" Maddie asked.

"I have to meet Hunter," Sam answered before she shoulder her bag.

"Whose Hunter?" Vida asked.

Sam looked over at the Pink Ranger with a smile.

"My boyfriend," the former Ranger answered before she ran out of Rootcore.

The other Rangers all looked at Yukie who just shrugged before she walked out of Rootcore.

Hunter's Apt., Reefside!

Sam was laying next to Hunter with her head on his chest while he had an arm wrapped on around her.

"How are things going in Brierwood?" the former Crimson Thunder Ranger asked.

"Not so bad," Sam answered, "though I think I have a nack for picking Power Ranger infested cities."

"Yeah, I heard that there's a Ranger team in Brierwood," Hunter cackled, "let's just hope you don't take on the Ranger statues again." Sam bite her lower lip at this making Hunter to notice who then let out a groan. "Don't tell me?"

"It's not official yet," Sam hurriedly told him, "Yukie and I have to practice and learn more about magic before we get to help the others."

"Magic?" Hunter asked as he looked at her.

Sam moved to where she was leaning on her arm to look Hunter in the eyes.

"The Ranger team in Brierwood is called Mystic Force," Sam informed, "so they deal with magic, but their everyday teens plus it wouldn't hurt them to have two experience Rangers on their team."

"You got a point there," Hunter agreed, "I'm just glade that there's not a repeat of last year on how you got your Dino Gem, you color thief."

Sam let out a groan that made Hunter to cackle.

"Well, you stop it with that?" Sam asked, "I get enough of that from Tori and them. Hell, you guys got Conner, Rita, Ethan, Reina, Trent, and some times Kira calling me a color thief."

"Yeah, well, you got to admit it's better then being called the Skittle Ranger," Hunter laughed.

"I think I'd wither be called the Skittle Ranger then a color thief," Sam admitted.

"So what color this time?"

"Silver," Sam answered before she groaned, "and Uncle Zhane is going to kill me."

"Whose Uncle Zhane?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Zhane is the former Silver Space Ranger and Brother-in-Law of Uncle Andros, the Red Space Ranger," the former Ranger answered, "also you meet him day of the party that my Father throw before graduating the Ninja Academy."

Hunter looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Now I remember him," Hunter said before he laughed, "yup, you are a color thief,"

"Hunter!" The former male Ranger smirked before he slipped the two of them over where Sam was on the bottom with him on top.

"Well, let's see here?" Hunter asked, "you were the White Snow Ranger and white use to be your Father: Tommy's color, then you stoled my color last year becoming the Crimson Dino Ranger, and now you've stolen your Uncle Zhane's color becoming the Silver Mystic Ranger. So you can see why we call you a color thief and why Kira, Rita, Reina, Tori, and at times Yukie call you the Skittle Ranger. What next? Cam's color or Tori and Ethan's color?"

Sam just slightly glared at her boyfriend who smirked before leaning up to kiss her making the glare melt right off her face as she returned the kiss. {Me: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I do hope you all can see where I'm going with this scene between Hunter and Sam and if not well then you'll have to wait and see then.}

The Next Day: Rock Porium!

Sam had returned to Brierwood the next morning for her first shift at the Rock Porium. The 5 Rangers where all going about their job when Nick walked into the music store.

"Nice of you to join us," Xander said to him.

"Sorry I'm late," Nick apologized as he went to put on his shirt, "I didn't sleep much."

"Aw, did that scwy funder keep you up?" Vida asked when she walked up to him as Nick gave her a warning look. "Oh. I forgot, your not afraid of anything right?" "Very funny," Nick told her.

Just then their Morphers beeped and all 6 of them pulled them out before Vida, Chip, and Xander took off while Maddie patted Nick on the shoulder.

"No rest for the weary," Maddie told him before following.

"See ya," Nick told Sam before he took off after them.

He ran past Toby who had his headphones on.

"Hey, uh, Chip, love p..." Toby started to say as he took off his headphones and looked to only Sam working. "Guys?"

Sam walked up to him with a smile.

"They'll be back soon Toby," she told him before going to unpack some boxes.

It wasn't long, however, before her morpher went off again making her to look up at Toby who had gone back to listening to something on his headphones. Sam let out a sigh before she took off out the door and across the street then passing through the tree out front.

Outside of Rootcore!

Sam ran up just as the others did before taking note of their panic faces.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked before she noticed that they where missing a Ranger, "and where's Nick?"

"He's gone," Vida answered, "Nick is missing."

Sam breath got cought in her throat at this knowing that as the more experience Ranger she would have to lead the team till they find Nick.

"Then let's get Udonna," Sam urged.

With that being said the 5 of them ran into the Tree Command Center.

Rootcore!

"Udonna!" the 5 of them called out, "Udonna!"

"What?" Udonna's voice asked as she came into view, "what is it?"

"Nick's gone," Chip answered as they all moved to stand in front of the stairs.

"We tried to contact him on his morpher, but he didn't answer," Vida told her.

"Ok, we were battling Koragg and poof Nick get's sucked into a seal with Catastros," Xander explained.

"Nick must have disrupted an evil spell and warped the dark seal," Udonna told them, "since we do not know what dimension Nick is in, I can't transport you there."

"We have to do something," Chip said desperately.

"I'm afraid we can't," Udonna told Chip, "but until Nick finds away back then Samantha while be leading the team as she has more experience."

Chosen to ignore what Udonna said about Sam, Chip looked at the others.

"C'mon guys!" he said before they raced towards the crystal ball, hoping to find something that would help them help Nick.

"Even the Crystal Ball can't find him," Maddie said in dispire.

"This is bad," Vida said as she looked them, "really bad."

In the mean time, Sam stood next to Udonna watching the others look into the Crystal Ball before turning to the woman.

"I don't thing I have what it takes to be the team's leader Udonna," the Silver Ranger told the Sorceress.

Udonna looked at the young dark haired girl with a smile.

"Just trust yourself Samantha," the red haired woman stated, "the team needs a strong leader right now in Nick's absences."

"I don't thinking I'm cut out to be a leader in a Red Ranger's absences Udonna," Sam stated, "I'm more of a follower and/or a do-it-by-yourself kind of person then a leader."

"You mustn't doubt yourself," Udonna told her, "you now the importance of the saying of 'Knowing how to lead one must first learn how to follow' better then anyone."

Sam let out a sigh before she looked at the others who where now trying to find another way of finding Nick.

"On the Dino Thunder Team when I was turned evil by my Dino Gem because it had an evil encoding," Sam started, "I also followed Trent's lead, doing what he said, and never asked questions. Then when we joined the team as the new Rangers when the evil encoded Gems' holds where broken I started to follow Conner and my Father's lead."

"Why don't you go talk to Tommy," Udonna told her, "ask him for advice and remember to never doubt yourself."

Sam let out another sigh then nodded as Udonna placed a hand on her shoulder before the Sorceress walked away. The Silver Ranger turned back to the others feeling that to get use to leading the team then she needs to help them find Nick. With a serious look in place, Sam walked over to the others and started to help them.

The Forest!

The group of Rangers where out in the forest clearing their heads so they could think of a new to find Nick.

"I can't wrap my head around it," Vida said, smashing a twig into a tree, "Nick's gone, really gone."

"Well, technically," Chip said, trying to sound optimistic, "he's just gone from this dimension...technically."

"Look, there has got to be something we can do to get him back," Maddie said.

"Yeah, but Udonna didn't have an answer," Xander told her, "Nick's in really trouble this time."

Sam let out a sigh as she walked through thinking it might be a good idea to go ask her Father for advice when all of a sudden some creature jumped down in front of them.

"What's that?" the Creature asked before turning to look at them, "Nick's in trouble?"

"Who are you?" Xander asked.

"More like what are you?" Vida and Sam asked.

"Drum roll please," the creature said when he looked behind him before he look back at them, "I'm Phineas."

"Oh," Chip said as realize appeared on his face, "you must be the Troblin. Nick told us about you, but he didn't tell us that you were so well...um...freaky."

"Oh, stop it," he laughed, "I'm blushing! Come on, come on." Phineas walked over to Chip to give him a hug. "Give me a hug?" Chip pushed him away because of his smell. "Ok." Phineas had backed off before he noticed Maddie, Vida, and Sam. "Oh, girls. I like that." The three girls moved around him to stand with Chip and Xander. "Oh! What's this about Nick being in trouble?"

"He's trapped in an evil dimension and there's nothing we can do to get him out," Maddie answered.

"Oh," Phineas said with a nod, "yeah, then I guess giving up is the right thing to do! There is no point to get up only to fall back on your face again is what I always say."

"Whoa," Xander said looking surprised, "we didn't say we were given up."

"Oh, my mistake," Phineas said while holding his hands up in defense, "so, your moping around here, with your long faces, is actually helping Nick!" This made him pause. "Yeah, I get things wrong sometimes."

"He's right," Vida said as she looked them, "walking around and feeling helpless is not going to bring Nick back."

"Yeah," Maddie agreed with a nod.

"I agree," Xander seconded, "we've got to at least try!"

"After all, "Chip started, "we're Power Rangers.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as she and Xander walked by Chip.

"Thanks, Phineas," Maddie thanked with a smile as she walked by, "you really put things in perspective."

Rootcore!

The group of 5 had returned to Rootcore where they saw Yukie pouring over a magic book before they went to look through books themselves.

"Nominiminiminous...Rox,"Xander chanted before he added a small wink.

He waved his morpher at the crystal ball, but nothing happened. The ball didn't even flinch as it remained golden and unmoving.

"Did it work?" Chip asked.

"No," Xander answered, "and I even winked."

"OK, well let's try this one," Chip suggested looking at the page in the book he was carrying, "it's supposed to contact lost loved ones." He then pointed his wand at the crystal ball. "Colinog Trebange." Once again nothing happened. "Come on."

"Don't get frustrated," Maddie called from the other side of the room, "just keep trying."

"Well, I for one am in titled to get frustrated," Sam said as she walked up with a book in her hand, "I can understand Uncle Billy, Uncle Justin, Uncle Carlos, Uncle Trip, Aunt Fairweather, Uncle Danny, Aunt Hayley, Cam, and Ethan's geek talk, but I can't understand anything that has to do with magic."

Yukie giggled as she read her own magic book.

"Hey guys!" Vida called them over making move over. Sam and Maddie where the first to reach her. "It says here...A spell of transport is a one-way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal."

"Oh goodie," Maddie said in glee, "a riddle."

"Reverse the seal?" Chip asked, "but how?"

"Hey, remember that record that came out last year?" Vida asked, "I use all the time for scratching because if you play it backwards it has different lyrics."

"You think that if we say the spell backwards it might release nick?" Maddie asked.

"It's worth a shot," Vida answered.

"That's true," Sam agreed with Vida as she looked at the book, "but do you guys remember the spell that Koragg cast?"

"It was something like... Fetacheni Elfrado," Chip said making everyone to look at him, "it was."

As they where all looking for the spell they before a growl cought their attention making all 6 rushed over to the crystal ball.

"Oh, we're going to have to deal with him first," Xander said as the 5 out of 6 grabbed their Morphers.

"Yukie stay here," Sam told the young girl, "it'll be best to keep the 7th Ranger hidden until Udonna says it's time."

"Ok, keep thinking Chip," Maddie told him as they all fall into a line, "you have to remember that spell."

"Uh...Papperchenny Aldayo," Chip tried before looking at the others who where giving him weird looks.

Sam cackled before she snapped opened her morpher.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," the others answered.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

The 5 rangers all quickly morphed and Yukie quickly noticed that Sam's Ranger form looked like Maddie and Vida's only silver in color and her visor was shaped like the sun. They ran over to where the brooms where before rushing off.

_Brierwood!_

The 5 Rangers quickly rushed into the area where the monster stood.

"Let's get him," Xander told them.

**"**Lets make this interesting

**"**Oh no," Maddie cried in shock, "he has our MegaZord power!"

They all watched as the monster grew 30 feet high by using the MegaZord power.

"No way!" they all yelled in shock.

"Guys," Sam said as she moved forward, "let's Titan Up."

"Right," the others agreed.

"_Galwit Mysto Prifior_!"

The 5 Rangers where quick to go to their Titan Forms and Sam noticed that her Titan Form was a silver Tiger.

**"**Boulder Blast!" the monster yelled before sending boulders at the Rangers knocking them to the ground.

"We have to remember that spell," Maddie cried out.

"NO!" Xander yelled as it looked like they where about to be defeated.

"I remembered the spell!" Chip told them, "it was **Basilichi Infredo****."**

"So say it backwards," Vida told him.

"**Oderfni Ichilisab**," Chip cast.

It was the right of Sam that a seal burst open bring forth both Catastros and Nick, both of which where in full on Titan mode.

"Go Catastros!" Nick commanded.

"Look its Nick!" Vida cheered.

"Can't believe it worked," Chip said in shock.

"Hey, guys, need any help?" Nick asked as he rode on Catastros, "Centaurus Phoenix MegaZord!"

Everyone stared in shock and disbelief as he combined with the horse.

**"**Whoa!" Sam gasped in shock.

"He combined with Catastros!" Xander got out.

"This is nuts!" Vida exclaimed.

"No way," Chip managed to say.

"Look!" Maddie told them.

"Yeah!" Nick cheered before he started to flailing his flaming sword,** "**This is how its done! Red Ranger style!" Then to Sam's amazement Nick started to flailing headgear that was able to destroy the monster turning his back on him as he exploded. "Yeah!" The Silver Ranger cackled as Nick punching the air. "Time to Rock out!"

5 shining lights appeared over head before a circle and the 5 lights went back to the Rangers making Sam smile at this.

"We did it," Nick said as he sat on Catastros back. "Our combining power."

"We got them back."

"Now we can kick some evil butt."

"Thanks Catastros," Nick thanked before the horse unseated him, "whoa!"

"Nick!" Maddie yelled as she kneeled next to him.

"No!" Nick yelled as Catastros ran from him, "wait!"

"**Sumbol Unithos Equestras**," Koragg chanted before he combined with the horse, "Catastros rides with me."

"No, but I thought he had change," Nick said as he ran forward.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros, but I promise you that I well find out," Koragg said, "something about you is troubling."

"I don't understand," Nick told him, "what are you talking about?"

"We well meet again Red Ranger," Koragg answered before he disappeared through an evil seal.

"I don't understand," Nick mumbled.

...My Line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I have decided on Sam and Yukie's Titan Mode. Sam's Titan well be a Silver Wolf while Yukie's Titan mode well be a Black Raven. Now I would like to thank **D.J. Scales, brankel1, **and** I love Kyo Sohma forever**._


	4. The Fire Heart!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Mystic Force!**_

Rootcore!

Sam and Yukie where once again in Rootcore with Udonna going over the last of the spells that they had to learn before they could join the Rangers as a few days ago was only because Nick was sent to a different realm then theirs that Sam got to wear her new Ranger color.

"_Corum Oviat Ditrum_," Sam chanted turning Yukie into a sheep like how Claire turned herself into one when she meet the five chosen warriors.

"Every good Samantha," Udonna praised, "now turn Yukie back."

"Of course," Sam agreed before thinking about all the reverse spell, "_Morfay Mammun_."

Yukie was once again standing before them in her human form. The two new Mystic Force Rangers looked over at Udonna who smiled at them.

"You two have come a long way since you arrived that I think it's time for the both of you to join the others out on them field," Udonna told them making Yukie and Sam looked at each other before smiling and high fiving each other. They looked back at Udonna who was beaming with pride. "Now go and meet up with your teammates."

Yukie and Sam looked at each other again before taking off out of Rootcore just as Claire walked up to her.

"Aren't you going to tell Sam to start looking for a temporary replacement because of what the Xenotome showed?" she asked.

"Now is not the time, Claire," Udonna answered, "she is not showing the signs yet so I won't tell her till she does."

"Alright," Claire agreed before going back to what she was doing.

Rock Porium!

Sam and Yukie walked into the Rock Porium laughing before they stopped when Chip's voice sounded.

"Heavy metal makes my nosebleed," the two girls heard Chip tell Xander.

"Whatever," Xander muttered turning back to the cardboard cutout, "I'll do it myself! Like everything else around here. With a little magical assistance..." Sam and Yukie looked at each other as Xander removed his Mystic morpher, opened it, pointed it at the cut out, and said, "Vivacim Erectu..."

There was a sparkle of green energy, and next second, the cut out was standing before the rangers, very much alive.

"Hello Canaanite," the guy said.

"Opps," Xander said while Sam and Yukie just shooked their heads, "it's a slight magical malfunction."

Just then their morphers jingled before they heard Udonna.

"Rangers, there is a very strong dark magic presence in your area."

"We all can't bail on Toby," Nick told them all as they all walked up to Xander.

"Yukie and I well go," Sam spoked up making the poor Red Ranger to jump.

The others all looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"But don't you two still have to catch?" Vida asked the two.

"We're dieing of boredom here," Sam groaned before looking at Nick, "please Nick?"

Sam gave Nick her best puppy eyes even adding a tear and when the Red Ranger looked at the others, they all where looking torn between amusement and feeling sorry for Sam.

"Alright fine," Nick groaned, "just don't use that look again."

Sam nodded before she turned to Yukie and high fived the girl with a smile.

"The rest of you deal with metal head over there," Yukie put in before the two of them ran out of the store.

Car Parking Lot!

Sam and Yukie both ran down one of the hills in the garage before Sam was wearing her Ninja Uniform while Yukie was wearing what the other Mystic Rangers wears when their at Rootcore. The two soon came to a stop when they noticed that there was nothing.

"There's nothing here, but a taxi," Yukie told Sam.

Just then the taxi turned towards them and transformed into a monster making them stare in awe and in disbelief.

"Wow," Sam breathed before the monster was facing them, "steady Yukie."

The monster charged at them before a slight fight broke out, but when the two Rangers moved out the way the next attack they pulled out their morphers and dialed '1, 2, 3'.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

It didn't take long for them to morph into their Ranger Forms before another fight broke out, but Yukie was knocked on her back.

"Yukie!" Sam yelled before she jumped in to take on the monster before she, too, was back on the ground.

They both where unaware of a bat like monster standing not far with some kind of old paper in hand. The two Rangers got up again went to attack the taxi monster only to get blasted back. They both sat up just in time for the other monster to land in front of them.

"Necrolai?" Yukie gasped which came out as a question.

The two of them looked at each other having heard about this Vampire monster from the other Rangers.

"Well, it seems that there were two Mystic Wands left after all," Necrolai growled, "and they went to two goody-goodies. Well, say hello to my friend."

Sam growled under her breath as she and Yukie struggled to up just before the others showed up in their Ranger forms.

"There they are!" Nick told them.

"Hold it!" Chip yelled.

"Time to end this party," Necrolai told them before she whistled and the monster turned back into a taxi, "deliver the map."

"That's just crazy," Nick said as the taxi started to take off.

"I got it," Vida said before all the Rangers started to ran after the taxi only to be sent to the ground.

"That's nothing compared to the power I will soon have," Necrolai told them.

They all started to stand up just as Necrolai took off looking confused.

"More power?" Vida asked.

"Let's go after her," Nick told them as they finally got to their feet.

"Wait!" Xander yelled, "looks like we've got another problem."

They all looked over to see a security camera making Sam and Yukie pale.

"Smile," Maddie told them, "looks like we're on camera."

Rootcore!

"You need to protect your identities at all costs," Udonna told them as they watched the camera footage, "this tap can put us all in danger."

"Sorry Udonna," Sam apologized, "I normally looked before I morph, but I thought that a parking lot won't have cameras that it was ok to morph." She looked at the older woman sheepishly. "I guess I kinda of screwed up on that one."

"It's alright child," Udonna told her with a smile, "just be careful next time."

"Right," Sam agreed with a nod before they looked back at the tap.

"What is that?" Maddie asked after they had rewind it back.

The Blue Ranger pulled out her morpher and with a sparkle of blue zoomed in on a piece of parchment that Necrolai had taken out of the taxi cab.

"Looks like some kind of map," Nick answered.

"Yes," Udonna agreed, "but there's more to it then that. It's a map written by the ancients."

"Hmm," Sam hummed before pulling out her own morpher and opened it before pointing it at the screen, "let's a closer look."

There was a sparkle of silver and an exact duplicate of the on-screen map appeared on the console in front of them before Udonna picked it up and inspected the ancient writings.

"Oh my," she breathed, "I thought this was lost. It's a map to the Fire Heart."

"The Fire Heart," Chip said cheerfully, "no way." Everyone looked at him. "What's the Fire Heart?"

"The ancients believed it to be the source of tremendous power," Udonna answered.

"It means that we need to find it before Necrolai get's her scaly little hands on it," Vida said as she punched her fist into her hand.

"That won't be easy," Udonna told her, "it says you must travel through the Cimmerian forest

"That's alright," Xander said with a smile, "we like forest. Don't we guys?"

"This one is different," Udonna said, shaking her head, "imagine your worst nightmare."

Sam swallowed before looking around at the others picturing herself as her evil half fighting them almost killing them.

"That's easy," Chip said, "my mom puts my cellphone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny."

The other Rangers all laughed while Sam looked freaked.

"Enough!" Udonna snapped, silencing the quell of laughter, "your about to begin the most dangerous journey you have had to under take! Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger evil creatures and ravenous demons." Udonna turned to Nick. "Now go." Udonna gave the Red Ranger the map before looking at them all. "Remember, returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success. Your success will be to return at all."

Cimmerian Forest!

"This isn't so bad," Chip said, slightly nervously

They all approached the edge of the woods that he and the others had never ventured into before they came across a sign that was nailed to a tree reading.

GO BACK!

CIMMERIAN FOREST AHEAD.

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie said.

She was freaked out already though Sam's mind was else where.

"Me either," Nick agreed.

"I am," Xander told them with a smile, "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read a map pretty well."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Toby said that I'm a born leader," Xander answered.

"Ok," Nick agreed finally a reaction out of Sam, "it's all yours."

"Alright," Xander with a smile, "team Xander onward."

Xander started walking while Sam just looked at Nick like he grown an extra head.

"Are you insane Nick?" she asked making the Red Ranger to stop and look at her along with the others, "I well only follow the Red Ranger not the Green Ranger so see ya when you get out."

"Don't leave me alone here Sam?" Vida and Yukie asked.

"You two got Maddie here along with Chip and the idiot Red Ranger," Sam answered making Nick to slightly glare at her.

"Please stay?" Maddie asked next.

"Yeah," Chip agreed, "I mean, your the most experienced out of all of us with dangerous things."

"A little to much if you ask me," Sam mumbled.

"It can't be that bad," Nick finally said, "what could go wrong with Xander leading?"

"Hmm, let me think?" Sam asked sarcastically, "there's the fact that he's not the Red Ranger or my Dad for that matter and I really don't like the way Udonna talked about this forest."

At that Sam gave Yukie a meaning that she cought onto at once.

"Is the big bad Ninja scared?" Xander asked in a baby voice.

"I'll admit that this forest scares me, but not as much as I scare myself," Sam answered.

"What?" all five newbies asked.

"You guys heard of the Crimson Dino Ranger, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered, "she was suppose to be a hell of a fighter. Why?"

"What was one of my Ranger colors before now?"

"White Snow and Crimson Dino Ranger," Chip answered making everyone to look at him, "what?"

"Very good Chip," Sam praised with a slight smile before she looked at the others, "does anyone know how I, the Crimson Dino Ranger, started out on the Dino Thunder Team?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because the reason why I scare myself more then this forest scares me is..." Sam took a deep breath, "I started out evil along side the White Dino Ranger on the Dino Thunder Team." Nick and the others all gasped the news while Yukie looked at Sam with sadness. "I almost killed three of my own Uncles who are Former Rangers themselves and my own friends plus I really hurt Hunter."

"I get it," Maddie said as she looked at their Silver Ranger, "your afraid that you'll go back to being Evil and attack us." Sam nodded not trusting her own voice before she let out a gasp when Vida and Maddie both hugged her.

"It took a lot of guts to tell us that," Vida told her. "And it's great that you trust us enough to tell us," Maddie finished.

The boys all nod in agreement while Sam looked at them all confused on why they didn't fear her or mistrust her like Conner did at first after the all evil thing.

"We trust you," Nick told her, "though you can loosen up on the whole mean factor a bit."

"Sorry," Sam apologized, "but it's the after effect of being evil." She smiled sheepishly at Nick. "My Dad's way of dealing with it is by making impossible to answer unless your a genius pop quiz."

"Huh?" "I'll tell you guys more after this little adventurer."

The three other girls cheered before they all started to walk through the forest.

"Now this is my kind of place," Chip told them as they pasted animal bones which gave Sam the creeps.

"Well, it's not mine," Sam informed him as she walked ahead to get away.

Just then they heard a noise making them all to look around.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea," Maddie answered.

Sam just rolled her eyes as she moved to walk ahead of Xander to get away from the bones.

Further in Cimmerian Forest!

"Whoa," Xander said coming to a stop dead.

Maddie, Vida, Yukie, Nick, and Chip, all of whom were walking behind him, complained as they walked into him.

"Next time just say stop," Vida said looking up at the Green ranger, "whoa is for horses. I don't see any horses around here, do you?"

"OK," Xander nodded, "I got it."

He looked back at the map as an eerie wind rustled amongst the leaves.

"What was that?" Maddie asked completely freaked out now.

"I've got a feeling that something has been following us since we started," Chip informed them, "I didn't want to say anything because I also thing that some one is always fallowing us."

Just then Maddie emitted a scream as something, or rather, someone dropped out of a tree right in front of them before she sighed in relief when she saw it was Phineas.

"Relax guys," Nick told them with a sigh, "it's only Phineas."

"Oh," the Troblin said, "it's only the Rangers..."

This made Maddie and Yukie to giggle.

"Sorry, Phineas," Xander apologized, "but we're on an important mission. Don't have time for a visit."

He looked back at his troops before Phineas did some cool tricks impressing the Rangers.

"Tell you what," Phineas said, before anyone else could speak, "since you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick addressed Xander, "sounds like he knows the place?"

"I like him," Phineas nodded, "knows what he's talking about. I know this forest like the back of my...oh." Phineas let out a gasp in surprise. "A new wart. Lucky me!"

Xander just shook his head making Sam to let out a sigh.

"Nope, I don't need any help," he said as he pointed at the map, "I know exactly where I am going. This way."

Sam let out a groan she and the others started to follow Xander further into the forest.

Hours later in Cimmerian Forest!

"I swear Xander if we don't get out of this forest then I'm going to kick your ass to high heaven and back," Sam growled as she stepped over a falling tree stump before she moved ahead of the group to get away from Xander.

Yukie quickly sped up to walk next to Sam hopping that she'll be able to keep Sam from murdering Xander.

"Oh, leader!" Nick called to Xander, "excuse me, but we've passed that tree stump like three time." Nick walked up to Xander to look at him. "Admit it we're lost."

"We're not lost," Xander told him.

"We are, too."

"We are not."

"We are...sinking," Chip told them making Sam to turn around.

"Swamp Sand," Vida gasped.

"Everyone quickly Ranger up," Nick ordered.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Sam shooked her head when nothing happened when they tried to morph before she shared a look with Yukie.

"Oh great," Chip worried, "the morphers don't work out here."

Sam and Yukie both ran over to to stand at the edge.

"Nick, grab hold!" Sam yelled as she held out her hand to him. The Red Ranger reached out and grabbed a hold of Sam's hand before grabbing Vida's hand next while Yukie held onto Maddie's hand who and had grabbed Chip's hand. The both of them pulled out the Rangers that they managed to grab with all their strength before turning their attention to Xander. Nick quickly moved slightly to the edge holding his out to the Green Ranger who quickly grabbed a hold of it and with some help from Sam, he was able to pull Xander out of the swamp. "Now give Nick the map."

Xander looked felt his clothes only to find that map wasn't there before they turned towards the swamp where the map sinked beneath it. This earned him a glare from the Silver Ranger who let out a dragon-like growl at him.

"Great!" Nick complained.

"Map?" Xander asked, "who needs a map? I looked at thing a million times." He then pointed at his head "Its all up here!"

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida asked with a glare.

"This why I wanted to leave," Sam said as she looked at her follow female Rangers with a pointed look.

The others all groaned before turning to Xander with glares.

2 Hours later in Cimmerian Forest!

With Xander still at the head of the group, the 7 rangers continued their track through the forest much to Sam's annoyance and slight fear. They had no idea if they were going in the right direction, or anything, Xander was just walking aimlessly around hoping for some sort of sign that would point them in the right direction. Leading the way, Xander ducked under a fallen log and pushed his way through a spiders web; the others followed while Sam literally jumped the log and landed beside them not liking where they where heading.

"Did I forget to mention that I hate spiders?" Sam asked.

Vida and Maddie looked at her in surprise while the boys snirked at the information.

"The Former White and Crimson Ranger whose now the Silver Mystic Ranger can fight an undead army, but is afraid of spiders?" Nick asked with a cackle.

"I had a bad experience with spiders, but if I see a snake then I'm gone," Sam answered while glaring at him, "and while we're on the topic: Why don't you try to protect your sword play when a some one whose slightly younger then you pretends that a fake spider is real?" Vida glared at Nick as while having became close to the Silver Ranger over the week that she's been in Brierwood.

"This way," Xander said starting to go the other way.

Just then Phineas appeared in front of them by hanging upside down.

"I wouldn't go that way," Phineas told Xander before landing on his feet, "I found that landing on my feet is easier then falling on my face.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for his help," Maddie suggested.

"We don't need anything," Xander told them, "we are fine."

"He's right," Phineas agreed, "you don't need anything because pretty soon you'll be eaten by a boar beast, but hey, once again have a nice day."

Phineas went to walk away while the others looked at each other.

"He's just trying to scare us," Xander tried to tell them, "come on guys."

"Wow, wow, wait a minute," Nick told Xander, "I'm going with Phineas."

"Same here," Sam and Yukie seconded as they went to follow Nick and Phineas

"Me, too," Vida agreed before moving towards them, but she looked, "guys?"

Maddie and Chip looked at Xander before moving to follow the others.

"Guys!" Xander stopped them, "I know where I am going." Maddie and Chip didn't looked convinced at all. "Okay, okay...I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium, if you stay with me."

Maddie sighed and glanced at her sister and friends before looking back at Xander.

"Make it three," she bargained

"Deal!" Xander agreed before looking at Chip, "Chip?"

The Yellow ranger nodded in agreement.

"Deal," Chip agreed before looking at the others, "I've always wanted to see a boar beast anyways."

They watched as the other three all walked away before shaking their heads.

"Come on," Phineas told them.

They all looked each other before following after Phineas.

Outside of the Cimmerian Forest!

"After you," Phineas spoked as he stepped back as they climbed a ravine and allowed the three rangers to pass ahead of him. As they made it to the top of the ravine, they came upon the opening between the trees leading out into a clearing. "There you go! Congratulations! You have officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest." the Troblin chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

They all watched as Phineas went back into the forest before looking back.

"Let's just hope that one of those things is a bath," Vida told them before looking down, "long way down."

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Come on, lets find the Fire Heart and get out of here," he told them.

"Who either then Yukie heard of Ninja Streaking before?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Ninja, what now?" Nick and Vida asked looking at the Snow Ninja.

Sam grinned at them before Yukie wrapped her arms around her neck and the Snow Ninja took a hold of Nick and Vida's hands. With one bounded they turned into a streak of white/icy blue, crimson, and silver before landing on the other side of the lake in the ravine. When Sam came out of the streak she let go of their hands while Yukie let her grip go before looking around.

"You have got to teach me that," Vida told the Silver Ranger with a grin.

"I can do better then that Vida," Sam stated, "I can put in a good word for ya and get you sighed up for the Wind Ninja Academy."

Vida grinned even more before they looked around the place.

"Over there," Nick told them as he pointed at a pulsating quiver of rocks, "you think that's it?"

"Its worth a shot," Vida answered with a nod, "lets see if we've got our powers back." She removed her morpher and opened it. "Tornado Power!"

Vida then disappeared into a world wind of energy.

The rocks exploded and revealed a hidden compartment embedded within the rocks.

"Yes!"

Vida moved forward and knelt beside the compartment, she touched the lock and tried to open it, but failed.

"I'll take it from here," Nick commented while reaching for his own morpher.

Pulling back Vida fell into line beside Sam and Yuki, and watched as Nick opened his morpher and unleashed flurry of flames on the compartment as it melted, revealing a metal cylinder.

"Hot stuff," Vida said with a grin before kneeling down again and grabbing the cylinder which steamed in her hand. Vida moved to back to the others and open the top before removing another piece of parchment from inside. "The Secret of the Fire Heart!"

Vida grinned at Yukie, Nick, and Sam before the ground beneath their feet exploded and the map was thrown into the air as the four rangers hit the ground.

Necrolai appeared

"I'll take that!" she cackled while snatching the map out of the air, "Fire Heart is mine!" She threw out her hand. "Hidiacs!"

Sam glared at the Hidiacs before she moved to stand in front of the others.

"Call to the beast inside!" Sam yelled as she strike a pose from Kung Fu, "unleash the Dragon!" Nick and Vida gasped in shock as Sam gathered a white/icy blue, crimson, and silver aura before a dragon appeared from her and took about quite almost all of the Hidiacs. "The more I become a Ranger, the more powerful my animal spirit becomes."

Necrolai stared at the Silver Ranger in shock of the power that she holds never knowing that anyone especially a Ranger can hold a creature of that strength within them. Nick, Vida, and Yukie looked at each other before nodding and then jumped in action with Sam right behind them. The four Rangers started to fight off the rest of the Hidiacs as Necrolai pounder on telling Koragg and Morticon about the Silver Ranger.

"They don't stand a chance," Necrolai cackled, as she watched the rangers fight. The four Rangers pushing away the rest of the Hidiacs before turning to the Vampire's direction just before there was an explosion hit and they were thrown into the air. Necrolai cackled again before turning to her taxi monster as it arrived. "Right on time."

Pushing themselves to their feet, the rangers glared

"You think we would have learned this by now," Vida told them.

"Let's Ranger up," Nick told them.

The four Rangers ran forwards as they morphed quickly before Vida and Sam attacked Necrolai while Nick and Yukie dealt with the taxi monster. It didn't take long for Necrolai to send Vida and Sam to the ground.

"V!" Nick called out as he ran over.

"Sam!" Yukie called as she joined him.

Necrolai laughed before Xander, Chip, and Maddie showed up.

"Hey!" the Green Ranger called out coming to a stop.

"You made it," Nick said.

"Sis." Maddie went to help her Sister up while Sam stood with the help of Yukie as she glared at Necrolai.

"Let's show this over grown Bat what we're made of," Vida suggested.

The seven Rangers flipped backwards into the air and landed on an upper cliff above the monster.

"Power Rangers!" they yelled out, "Mystic Force!"

The monster fired several energy explosives at the rangers which hit as an explosion of smoke covered six of them. Nick, meanwhile, jumped to avoid the collision and rushed forward the moment he hit the ground, his Magi staff's was in hand and plummeted towards the monster while the others took on Necrolai. Vida abandon the others to go help Nick while Sam and Necrolai went at to the amazement of the other 3. Once the monster was destroyed the others joined Vida and Nick before seconds after the monster had exploded, a seal appeared on the ground and the monster returned before growing to immense heights.

**"Time to go titan," Xander told them before they all pulled out their morphers and dialed the right code.**

**Galwit Mysto Prifior!**

The 5 rangers grew to their MegaZord height before the monster turned into a cap again that Nick jumped up on top of. Sam and Yukie looked up a the fight from the ground having thought that it'll be because to let them handle it.

"Guys, a little help!" Nick called out, "the meters running!"

"How about we shot to score?" Vida asked as she turned into a ball.

"Yeah," Nick agreed before he jumped off the cap. He used the side of the cliff for help as he flipped upside to kick the ball. "Let's give this guy a kick flip!"

It sent the creature falling back onto his back as he retook his monster form.

"Titan MegaZord Formation!" all 5 Rangers yelled.

**Galwit Mysto Unios!**

In no time at all the 5 Rangers had formed their MegaZord. Sam and Yukie looked at each other before looking back at the fight.

"Titan Sabre!" they all yelled before the sabre appeared in the Zord's appeared that they used to slash at the taxi knocking it back to the ground. "Mystic Spell Seal!" With another slash they where able to destroy the monster for good this time.

"Its time for me to get back to the pit," Necrolai said to her herself.

"Give me that!" Vida yelled as she reappeared, however, Vida grabbed a hold of the other end. "Let go!" Vida pulled on the map to the Fire Heart to hard that it tore in half sending Vida back. "Whoops."

"Sis," Maddie yelled as the others joined the Pink and Black Rangers

"Oh no!" Nick exclaimed taking in the half a map.

"Look what you've done!" Necrolai sneered before turning and fleeing the scene.

"Come back!" Nick yelled.

"Well, at least we have half of it," Maddie tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "what ever it is." Vida went to open it to another map only with half a dragon drawn on it.

Rock Porium!

6 of the 7 Rangers where all putting things away as Xander walked up to them. "I'm really sorry everyone," the Green Ranger apologized, "I guess being a born leader is knowing when to follow."

"Well, it's not a total lost," Maddie told him, "you learned from this Xander."

"Hello, mates," a voice greeted from behind causing the Rangers to turn in the direction, "My tour bus broke down..." There standing before them was none other than Jake Bonebreaker...in the flesh for real this time. "I was wondering if I could kill some time n here, while its getting fixed." The Rangers all grinned and exchanged looks as they turned back to the metal head who was inspecting the cardboard cut out. "Hey...Handsome lad, ain't he?"

"Jake, you have got to meet our boss!" Vida stated excitedly, "he is like your biggest fan!"

"Toby!" Nick yelled, "guess who is here!"

Toby appeared in the doorway leading to the back room looking confused.

"Who?"

"Jake Bonebreaker!" Nick pointed

"Oh no," Toby said as he shook his head, "I'm not falling for that again..." The Rangers frowned at this confused. "I've got work to do!"

Toby then pointed at the phone in his hand before he turned toe and disappeared back into his office. This cause to Jake frowned, look back at his cardboard cut out, and then around at the rangers.

...My line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I have question for all of you. Should Yukie and Sam's Titan Forms create their own MegaZord or should they combine with the others? Now I would like to thank **D.J. Scales, brankel1, **and** Kyogami** for reviewing._


	5. Stranger Within: Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Mystic Force!**_

Rock Porium!

Sam, Nick, Xander, and Vida where all still at the Rock Porium cleaning up after a long say at work. Nick was at that moment turning around the sign that was in the door when Leelee appeared at the door.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Leelee, we're closing," Nick told her as she still pushed past him and into the store.

**"**Perfect," Leelee said as she turned to face Nick, "that means you don't have any excuses for not taking me to see this great new DJ tonight."

"No can do," Nick announced as walked into the backroom, "I already have plans!"

"Please," Leelee tried to pout.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him Leelee," Xander spoke as he took pity on her, "throw yourself at me."

**"**Okay, you can come with me," Leelee told him with a shrug.

"And he can't go either," Nick shouted as he appeared from the backroom, "he's the one I have plans with."

Sam giggled at the way it sounded and at the fact that anyone who didn't know Nick would have took it as he was seeing Xander.

"DJ Fly," Vida read from the flayer that she took from Leelee, "never heard of him. Any good?"

"His just like the hottest new around," Leelee answered with a smile, "surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I got to check this guy out," Vida stated.

"Great," Leelee smiled, "you can go with me."

"Vida has plans, too," Nick at once told her while giving Vida a look as he showed Leelee to the door.

"But, there's new talent in town," Vida complained, "our plans can wait until tomorrow."

"No, they can't," Nick told her, "you gave your word that you help V." Nick then turned to Leelee. "Thanks for the invite Leelee. Maybe another time." They all watched as Leelee left before Nick closed the door. "We have half the Fire Heart scroll to figure out. Chip and Madison are waiting at Rootcore, remember?"

Nick grabbed his jacket as Jessica appeared at Vida's side to look at the flayer before giving a pout.

"Kira Ford is going to be there as well," Sam told Vida making the Pink Ranger to look down quickly, "it's a bit fishes."

"Do you know Kira Ford?" Vida asked sounding shocked.

"Of course," Sam answered with a smile, "she's my best friend plus she's former Yellow Dino Ranger of the Dino Thunder team."

Nick looked Sam with a look that he gave Vida making the Silver Ranger to roll her eyes before she walked over to join him.

**"**Since when did you become 'Nick: The Good Witch of Briarwood'?" Xander asked as he followed after his leader.

Vida remained behind still staring at the flayer in her hand with a look of want on her face.

"You coming V?" Nick asked.

"Be there in a few," Vida responded, "I've got some paperwork to catch upon."

The three Rangers nodded their heads before turning to leave out the back door.

Rootcore!

"I give up," Xander groaned, "maybe we're not meant to find the secret of the Fire Heart."

"Come on," Nick told him as he handed a book to the Green Ranger, "don't give up." Nick once again picked up a book and handed it over to Maddie. "Never give up."

"Wow," Maddie breathed in amazement, "Nick that's inspiring."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, "that's what I thought when Udonna yelled at him this morning when I was ready to quit." Nick put down half the map of the Fire Heart before picking up a book. "By the way where is Udonna?"

"Last time I saw Udonna she was teaching Claire how to do the invisibility spell," Maddie answered as Nick walked away and over to the Xenotome.

"That could be the problem right there," Chip joked making the others laugh.

Just then they all heard the entrance upon up making them all look over to see Vida walk in.

"Hey, crew," Vida greeted as she walked up, "sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Nick asked as the Pink Ranger took a set, "we haven't seen you since yesterday, that's beyond late." Nick walked over to them looking at her. "So much for giving us your word."

"Relax," Vida told him, "your not my dad." Sam and Yukie looked at their friend with worry. "So I miss a day of saving the world. Good news is...the worlds still here."

"Uh...V, it's not just you missed last night," Xander told her, "you missed all day, too." Xander looked at Maddie. "It's night time again."

"I was worried about you," Maddie told her Sister.

"Look," Vida said as she stood up, "I'm sorry. I gave my word and I blew it. It won't happened again."

"Hey, no problem V," Chip said as he looked at her, "we all make mistake."

Sam and Yukie was at Nick's side at once when he grabbed his head in pain looking beyond worried. When the pain stopped Nick took one look at them before they all bolted out of Rootcore.

Briarwood Forest!

The 7 Rangers ran through the forest towards where they knew that they could find Koragg. However, when they arrived they only come upon Hidiacs instead making them fall defensive.

"Let's Ranger up," Nick told them before the 6 of them reached for their morphers.

"Why bother?" Vida asked as she stepped forward before flipping her cloak over her shoulder and rushing forward.

Sam and Yukie watched stunned as the Pink Ranger take on the Hidiacs single-handedly along with their friends who were amazed from the sidelines.

"Man, look at V go," Nick told them in awe.

"This catching up on her sleep seems to be paying off for her," Xander awed.

Yukie and Chip looked at each other before going to back to watching the fight both having a bad feeling about it.

"Go Sis," Maddie cheered quietly, "I've never seen her like this before."

"Never have I," Chip agreed, "it's just weird."

"What the hell?" Sam asked, "there's just no way that's Vida."

"What do you think happened to her?" Yukie asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea," the Silver Ranger answered her partner.

Vida stood in middle of them with a smirk.

"Tornado Power!" Vida yelled before she spun around creating a pink tornado.

Sam and Yukie stared in awe as Vida had just defeated the Hidiacs without even morphing before they all joined her.

"Wow, Sis," Maddie said in awe as they surrounded her.

"Yeah."

"Way to go V."

**"**Very impressive," Koragg told them as he appeared a few feet away from the 6 Rangers, "now how about a real challenge?" Koragg jumped into the air, threw a seal and grew to immense heights. "_Uthe Mejor__."_

Reaching for their morphers the Rangers dialed '123' to prepare themselves for what was to come.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**_Galwit Mysto Ranger!_**

The Rangers all quickly morphed before punching in a new code.

**_Galwit Mysto Prifior!_**

Only the Red, Pink, Green, Blue, and Yellow Rangers grew and into their Zord modes.

"Welcome to your last fight," Koragg told them as he raised his shield, "wolf attack!"

The blast hit the Rangers, but Chip and Nick jumped out of the smoke that was created from it and attacked. Maddie and Xander where quick to jump into the fight only for Koragg to send them to the ground.

"Could use some help, V!" Chip yelled.

"In coming!" a loud yell as a pink ball followed.

"Got cha," Chip informed her as he caught the ball, "up for a game of catch Koragg?"

The Yellow Ranger throw the pink ball at Koragg knocking him back a few feet before he sheathed his sword.

"I'm through yet," the Knight Wolf told them, "_Mejor Catastros_!" Catastros came galloping towards him before the head disappeared and Koragg replaced it. "_Sumbol Unithos Equestras__!"_ Koragg transformed with the centaur and into a MegaZord "Centaurus Wolf MegaZord! Now you'll feel my real power."

"Talk is cheep," Nick told him as they all stood in front of the Knight Wolf, "you don't scare us."

"Let's show him."

"Let's do it."

"Let's go."

"Right."

"Mystic Titans Dragon Formation!" they all yelled just as the sun rosed in the east.

"The sun's so bright," Vida cried out before she hit the ground behind Xander confusing all of them including Koragg.

"Vida!" Sam and Yukie ran over to where Vida de-morph before she hit the ground again.

The Pink Ranger tired to stand up, but she fall onto the ground again.

"Are you alright sis?" Maddie asked as they all bend to look at her.

"V?"

"What happened?" they heard Vida ask.

"You lose one and you all quit?" he asked as he raised his sword before swing it at Xander causing a widespread ripple of energy washed over the Green ranger, rendering him to his knees. "Look at your pitiful selves. You are defenseless. I waste my time!"

Koragg turned away and disappearing through another purple seal.

"Guys!" Chip yelled, "we have to help her!"

They all quickly de-morphed before landing on the ground and running over to Vida who as passed out from exhaustion.

"Sis!"

"V!"

That morning: Rock Porium!

Xander, Chip, Nick, Sam, and Yukie stood around Leelee in the shop trying to find out what happened to Vida.

"What happened to Vida at the club the other night?" Nick asked with his arms crossed.

"She's been acting a little strange since then," Chip added.

"She was acting kinda of strange at the club," Leelee giggled, "she was actually being nice to me, she was even talking to me."

"Leelee this is important," Xander told her.

"Alright," Leelee said, "I didn't notice anything out of ordinary, but I couldn't stay." Leelee shrugged her shoulders. "My mom called and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left." Leelee then glanced over her shoulder as Maddie and Vida finally arrived. The Pink Ranger was hidden beneath many layers of clothes, as she hit from the intense sunlight, and not only that, but her skin was extremely pale. "And had a better tan."

"Hey, V," Xander greeted.

"Hey," Vida greeted back.

"Feeling any better?" Sam asked.

"Guess so," the Pink Ranger answered, "I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight."

They all watched her walk over to the back counter looking confused.

"Pale complication, sensitive to sunlight..." Chip started to list off before he pulled at a book.

Sam and Yukie were also coming to the same conclusion as Chip, but unlike the Yellow Ranger, they go by what the movies tell them. The Black and Silver Rangers shuddered when they remembered the new Vampire book that came out not to long called Twilight as the Vampires in the book sparkle when walking in the sunlight wither then burn.

"Guys, I've got to go," Sam told them as she went to grab her backpack.

"Why?" Xander asked, "work just started."

"My Father want's me to visit him in Reefside," the Silver Ranger answered as she threw her backpack over her shoulder before she leaned into whisper. "Plus Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson, the Yellow and Blue Wind Rangers from my first team are in town."

"Go," Nick told her with a smile, "but make sure to introduced us to them before they leave."

"You got it, Nick," Sam said with a smile before running out of the store.

Afternoon: Rootcore!

It was the afternoon as Sam walked into Rootcore that night with a smile in place before she went to be next to Yukie who smiled at her.

"Good morning, Rootcore," Vida greeted breezily as she walked in.

"Sis," Maddie said as she smiled while walking away from the potions table, "are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling great," Vida answered, "slept like a baby! Let's rock and roll."

"You slept like a log," Nick told her, "22 hrs worth."

"Hey, V," Maddie called as she held up her camera, "say a few words to your fans."

"Alright," Vida said with a smile, "I'll show a new pose that came to me in a dream."

Vida ducked her head before raising her hand and giving a two finger salute beside her head and winking at the camera. Vida laugh as she leaned back against the table.

"After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty, V," Chip told her as he pulled a goblet full of something red.

Vida's eyes widened as she took the goblet, raised it to her lips, and took a giant mouthful before choking and spitting the contents out onto the floor.

"It's tomato juice!" she cried in disgust.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chip apologized, "did you think it was _blood_?"

"Pardon me?" Xander asked.

"I'm a card carrying member of Count V," Chip answered as he held up a membership card, "containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvania Vampire's Club." His friends continued to look lost, but the only ones who didn't was Sam and Yukie both of who cackled. "And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire!"

"My sister is a vampire?" Maddie asked.

"Pale skin, Sensitivity to light, Sleeping all day, Thirst for _blood_." Chip listed. "text book Vampire signs."

All Rangers minus Sam and Yukie laughed at Chip's Vampire idea.

"Come on guys," Nick told them, "we're late for work."

"I'll meet with you guys later," Vida called after them, "I gotta grab a bite..." Vida jumped at Chip, who flinched. "...before I go."

Sam and Yukie moved to stand next to Chip as the others left.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong," Chip called after them.

"We'll stay here and go in with V," Yukie called as well.

"By the way Chip," Vida spoked up, "you were right. I am a Vampire."

Chip, Yukie, and Sam froze up as they heard hissing sounds before they spun around just as Vida turned to face them with her eyes glowing red and fangs. Chip pulled the Black and Silver Rangers behind him as held up some thing with Garlic on it.

"Garlic Cove!" Chip yelled as Vida backed off still hissing, "I knew it! You are a Vampire." Chip smiled as he continued to hold the Garlic Cove in front of him. "This is great." He looked at Vida. "Well, expect for you cause your a blood sucking night demon."

Chips eyes widen as he held fast with the garlic.

Nighttime!

Sam and Yukie stood in front of Chip who set next Vida on a bench in Rootcore while the Yellow Ranger held a Garlic Cove and Sam held a cross necklace that had what liked a coin on it that a picture of a falcon as well.

"I don't want to be a Vampire," Vida complained.

"Who does?" Chip asked, "but I'm going to held you I promise."

"Don't you mean we're going to help her?" Sam asked as she stared at Chip.

"Right," Chip answered with a sheepish smile, "sorry."

Just then Vida tried to bite Chip, but the Yellow Ranger held the Garlic Cove before she recoiled back and then turned to Sam and Yukie who like Chip just held up the cross making Vida hiss as she shrieked back from them.

"Sorry," the Pink Ranger apologized, "I just can't help myself." Vida looked at both Chip, Sam, and Yuki. "You know, I don't want to hurt you three."

"Yeah well, unfortunately there's a very fine line between hurting us, and biting us to give us eternal life," Chip said as he smiled wryly, "it must have happened when you went to listen to that DJ. We find him and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Vida leaned in again towards Chip who just held up his Garlic Cove making the Pink Ranger hiss.

"I'll call the others to let them know what we're up to," Sam told Vida as she reached for her Morpher.

"No," Vida cried out stopping Sam, "they already think Chip is off his rocker." Sam frowned, but knew that Vida had a point cause without any proof then they would like she was crazy, too. "Let's get as much info as we can, then tell them."

"I hate going behind the Red Ranger's back," Sam groaned.

"But, we must for now Sam," Yukie told her.

Vida for the fourth time leaned towards Chip who held up his protection making her hiss as she moved back before the four of them left.

The Club!

The four of them walked into the club all wearing their civilian clothing where they noticed a lot of teens listening to the music.

"If you ask me, you're a lot better than he is, V," Chip stated.

"I agree," Sam and Yukie seconded before they both noticed Vida wasn't listening.

"V?"

They looked over at Vida to see that she was in a trance before the three of them looked around before they noticed that all the teens where just moving from side to side.

"Good girl," a familiar voice spoke over the music, "you have brought _three _more_ R_angers for us to control." Necrolai placed a hand on Vida's head as the Pink Ranger didn't respond. "Do your thing, Flytrap, but leave the Rangers to me, they're all mine!" Flytrap shot out strange vines that hit everyone else in the room except for the Rangers. Flytrap continued to laugh as he pulled his vines back, and Necrolai looked to Chip. "Welcome to the dark side, Rangers."

Chip to swat her hand before jumping out of the way as Sam and Yukie moved to join Chip with a smirk in place.

"Nice try Fang-Face, but you'll have to get up mighty early in the night to pull one over on me," Chip told her as Sam, Yukie, and him pulled out earplugs. "Earplugs."

"No matter," Necrolai told him before she charged forward.

Chip dodged her attacks that she aimed at him while Sam and Yukie tried to kick her only for the bat to duck under it. As the fight went on Chip started dodge while making sure that Vida did get hurt at all as well.

"Have a seat!" Chip said as rushed Necrolai with a chair, but Necrolai jumped over it.

The two kept fighting before Chip was floored.

"Goodnight, Ranger!" Necrolai yelled as ran at Chip, only for him to raise the clove of garlic from before. Necrolai screamed, backing away giving Sam time to pull Chip up to his feet. "Just kidding!" Necrolai suddenly laughed, and knocked the clove out of his hand. "Your little vampire tricks won't work on me, Ranger." Chip went to run, only for Necrolai to grab him. "No you don't."

"Alright," Chip said as he back from the ground with Sam and Yukie joining him, "let's try a big trick."

Both Jessica and Chip pulled out their morphers and flipped them open.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" The both of them quickly morphed before standing front of Necrolai.

"Game's over Necrolai!" Chip called to the bat woman.

"Flytrap!" the bat yelled as they realized that they had forgotten about the monster behind the decks before vines wrapped around the Rangers, squeezing tightly. "Wrong, the game's just beginning!" Necrolai laughed as she looked at the two Rangers. "First, Flytrap! Destroy the girl!"

"No!" Chip screamed as he broke free, blocking the hit meant for Vida.

He crashed to the ground while demorphing as his face scrunched up in pain.

"Chip!" Yukie and Sam yelled out as they tried to break free.

"Ouch!" Necrolai commented carelessly, "that had to hurt!" The Bat turned to the teens in the room. "Go my servants! Go and destroy the city! In a few hours when the sun rises, you will all turn to ash!"

Chip looked up just in time to see Sam and Yukie grab their magi stuff before breaking free and the running over to stand in protectively in front him and Vida.

"You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents Necrolai," Sam growled.

Necrolai glared at the Silver Ranger before she disappeared through the seal along with Flytrap which snapped Vida back to her since.

"Chip!" Vida yelled as she bend down, "oh no." Yukie and Sam bend down next to Chip as well with a worried look behind their helmets. "Chip next time don't save. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else. You could have stopped her. Chip always the hero."

"No, not a hero," Chip said as he was setting right again, "just a friend." Chip smiled as he looked at her. "Remember when we were 7 and the kids picked on form bring that superhero constum to school on Halloween."

"You wore that constum every day," Vida told him, "you even wore it to prom."

"I looked good, too," Chip told her with a smile, "anyway you stuck up for me then. You told them that I was your friend and they'll have to go through you to get to me." Chip smiled at her making Vida return the smile. "Like it or not, I'm, your friend for life so even if your a vampire I'll never give up on you. And I'll fight those who tries to hurt you till my last breath, you have my word. Well, you fight with me, V?"

"Do we even have a chance?" Vida asked.

"Technically no, but we're fighting with our hearts and they don't really have hearts do they," Chip laughed, "and V it'll be shame not to use your new pose."

Both Vida and Chip pulled the same pose making Sam to roll her eyes at them.

"As much as I think this is sweet and all, but we have to destroy Flytrap before the sun comes up," Sam reminded them.

"Right," the two of them agreed before they quickly morphed.

City Center!

The four Rangers ran up as Flytrap was giving orders to the teens.

"Hold it right there Flytrap!" Chip called as they spotted him, and he spun around.

"V!" the three looked around as the other four Rangers reached them, "are you ok?"

"Never better," Vida answered her Sister.

"Good," Nick agreed after making sure that Jessica was ok, "let's swat this clog."

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mysterious as the Night! Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Graceful as the Day! Silver Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Courage is our magic!" Chip called to Flytrap confidently.

"And your downfall!" Vida said as she pointed at the monster.

"No Problem," Flytrap said before using his vines to wrap around each ranger.

"Let me try some magic!" Vida seemed to disappear in a flash of light, and the vines that held her dropped to the ground. The pink ranger, now much smaller, flew through the air. "Magi Staff!"

Vida returned to her normal size and destroyed the monster's vines.

"Magi Staff, crossbow mode!" Chip pointed it at Flytrap, "Fire!"

Sam smirked as he blasted the monster, throwing him back.

"Nice one Chip!" Vida complimented the yellow ranger, and all of them leapt into the air. "Tornado time!"

The Rangers all surround Flytrap before they started to spin around him which made a tornado and sent him flying into the air where he landed heavily nearby.

"Mystic Force!" they all yelled together.

"Shut your traps!" Flytrap roared before he grew.

"Let's even this out," Chip called.

"You got it," Vida agreed before they punched in the code.

**_Galwit Mysto Prifior!_**

Sam and Yukie jumped to a higher ground as the others grew to their Zords height they all came together to form the MegaZord.

"Let's get him!" Madison called, and looked to her sister, "you alright sis?"

"Never been better!" Vida called, posing again.

"Liking the new pose V! Titan sabre!"

"TITAN SABRE!" the others followed Chip and Vida's lead.

"Try and stop these!" Flytrap shot more vines at them, only for the Rangers to create more swords that cut through each one and slammed into him.

The sun began to rise, and the agonizing cries of Flytrap's victims reached the Rangers making them all gasp.

"We have to break the spell," Chip told them, "fast!"

"Ready?"

"ANCIENT POWER!" the Ranger all yelled together, "MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

"Attack!" Flytrap yelled before he ran forward.

However, the Rangers where faster then he was and were able to destroy him. The sun completely rose, and the writhing civilians stopped screaming as the spell was broken. They looked around confused, unaware that they were being watched from above.

"Chip saved the day, I got my sister back, and Briarwood's teens are back to normal," Maddie summarized for them.

That Day: Rock Porium!

Sam sat in a chair at the back counter doing homework while Vida was dancing around with Leelee.

"So Nick, now that you know Vampires do exist," Chip started, "how about joining the Count V club?"

"Not interested," Nick told him as Vida and Leelee pulled Jessica up to dance with them.

"Wait, before you make a hasty decision, let me show you what your $200 gets you!" Chip opened the bag, "three cloves of garlic, 'how to spot a vampire' handbook, mirror, vampire chalk, vial of...:

"Wait," Nick stopped him raising a hand as his curiosity took over. "_Vampire _chalk?"

"No Vampire Hunter worth his wooden stake goes anywhere without it!" Chip exclaimed, "just draw a circle around the vampire, and they cannot cross the line."

Chip started to draw a circle around Vida as she danced though Yukie walked in with a blonde haired girl wearing blue and brown massy haired boy wearing yellow walked in store looking before they spotted Sam.

"Sam!"

The Silver Mystic Ranger looked up before smiling when she saw them.

"Dustin! Tori!"

Sam ran over to them smiling while Maddie walked up to Nick.

"What is he doing?" Madison asked as she walked over.

"Showing how vampire chalk works..." the two of them started to laugh as Leelee leapt back from Chip.

"Sorry, these are $300 boots!" Leelee snapped at Chip, "draw your chalk near someone else's feet,"

Sam and Yukie looked over when they heard Leelee to only roll their eyes as Vida laughed while back turning back to Dustin and Tori.

"So if Vida was a vampire," Nick said, "she couldn't cross that line."

"Yup," Chip answered as Vida continued to dance before the Blue and Red Ranger started to laugh.

"Hey V!" Xander called from the counter, phone in hand., "we got any Coltrane on CD?"

"Let me check!" Vida called back as she stopped dancing and went to check the CDs only for a force field to appear around her.

She cried out as it shocked her, and Yukie and Sam along with Dustin and Tori ran with their eyes wide as Nick and Madison turned around as well, and Xander hung up instantly. Their eyes wide Vida tried to step out again, but was shocked by the force field again.

"Uh..V...?" Chip called, "are you alright?"

Yukie moved a bit closer to check only for Vida to raise her head and snarl at them, her eyes glowing red as fangs jutted out and having Tori pull her back away from the Pink Ranger. All the Mystic looked over at Chip who was starting wide eyed at the girl in front of them while the Ninjas where confused.

...My line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_I have question for all of you. Should Yukie and Sam's Titan Forms create their own MegaZord or should they combine with the others? Now I would like to thank **D.J. Scales, brankel1, **and** Kyogami** for reviewing._


	6. Stranger Within: Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Mystic Force!**_

Rootcore!

All the Rangers stood inside of Rootcore with Tori and Dustin who the others have been introduced to. Sam and Yukie all, but rolled their eyes when Dustin and Chip started to talk in a way that confused the others while Tori had just only laugh.

"Guys," Vida sighed as she surveyed her friends from across the protective circle, "I know you think you need to do this, but I'm alright. Please, let me out."

"We're gonna help you, V," Chip told her, "I promise."

"Maybe, you should let her out," Claire told them as she walked over to stand next to Sam only to Vida's eyes glow red and jumped at the blonde only to be rebounded by the containment field. "And maybe you shouldn't."

"If Flytrap was destroyed then Vida should be fine," Maddie told them as they walked away from where they had her, "she must be under the spell of another Vampire."

"What if it's this Necrolai creature?" Tori asked as she looked at them.

"She has a point," Dustin agreed with a nod.

Sam and Yukie smiled before they looked at Nick.

"Koragg would know that," Xander pointed out.

"Nick, Koragg is able to contact you whenever he likes, have you ever tried to contact him?" Chip asked.

"No," he said, before realizing what his friends were aiming at making him blinked and swallowed hard. "I can try." Nick shocked his head as he looked back at them. "I guess is doesn't work th...ARGH! Next time, Chip, you call him yourself." Nick looked at back at them. "He's in the Glen."

"While you go after Koragg there is something that I need to do," Udonna told them no one noticing Chip leaving.

They all watched as Udonna left before Maddie looked back at Nick.

"Whose going to stay with V?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"We well," Tori answered her as Claire nodded.

"Claire, Tori, Dustin, she'll try anything and everything to get any one of you to release her," Xander told them, "are you three sure your up for it?"

"Don't worry I am a lot smarter then I look," Claire told him, "or never mind. I'll be fine. I promise." Xander looked at the two former Rangers.

"We'll fine as well," Dustin answered him, "Tori and I are Ninjas after all."

Sam placed a hand on Dustin's arm before she went to follow the others, but noticed that they where missing a Ranger.

"Where's Chip?" Yukie once the one to ask.

The others all looked around before looking back at each others.

"You don't think he..." Maddie let her words hang in the air unfinished.

With one last look at each other, the new Ranger team ran over to their brooms before getting into a line.

"Ready?" Nick asked as they pulled out their morphers.

"Ready," the other 3 answered.

The 5 of them punched in the '123'.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**_Galwit Mysto Ranger!_**

The 5 Rangers quickly morphed before they grabbed their brooms and went to their respectable doors that outside.

_**Galwit Mysto Aerotan**_

With the command from the Rangers the broomsticks transformed into the Mystic Racers that they Ranger infused their magical powers into before they sped through the air to find Koragg knowing that they'll find Chip there.

The Glen!

It didn't take them long to reach the Glen before they dismounted their racers. Once they landed all 5 of them ran over to where Chip has fall.

"Chip!" Nick yelled before both him and Xander got in front of the Yellow Ranger while Maddie and Sam went to help him.

"Are you alright?" the Blue Ranger asked him.

"The one who turned the Pink witch into a Vampire," Koragg told them, "you need not look no further than Necrolai."

"Necrolai?"

"You're lying!" Chip yelled.

"If you want the Pink witch back," Koragg continued, "defeat Necrolai!"

Sam and Maddie helped Chip to stand up before standing behind the three boys as Koragg stated to walk away.

"Why are you telling us this?" Nick asked.

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the Pink one back then, and only then, will you have earned the right to fight me," Koragg told them before leaving through a seal.

"We'll play your game," Nick mumbled.

Rootcore!

It wasn't long till they walked into Rootcore to see that Claire was in the circle instead of Vida.

"Oh no!" Maddie groaned.

"I knew it!" Xander yelled as they all run forward, and surrounding the blonde who looked upset.

"I'm so sorry..." Claire apologized, "she really sick and then fainted..."

"You don't need to explain, Claire," Nick told her.

"Where Tori and Dustin?" Sam asked as she looked around

"And I thought what if something bad happened, I would never be able to forgive myself," Claire went on, "so I just erased a little bit of the line, and she got out..." The blonde looked at Sam. "Their training out in the woods."

Chip and Xander exchanged looks while Jessica nodded.

"Well, at least she didn't bite you," Chip said as Claire smiled weakly, "she didn't bite you did she?"

"No," Claire promised, pushing aside her hair to show her neck, "but she put me in the circle, please let me out." Sam and Yukie narrowed their eyes at that thinking that something was wrong as Xander erased a bit of the circle. "Thanks." Claire looked at them. "I...uh...better go find Udonna."

Sam and Yukie watched as Claire left before it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, hey guys," came a familiar voice from the side of them making the Mystic Rangers froze and turned to see Claire approach them before they looked behind them. "Gosh, that Vida is a tricky one. She tried to convince me she was sick, but I..." She cut off when she saw the empty circle. "Where'd Vida go?"

"What was that half brain theory of yours again?" Maddie asked.

They all looked at each other before getting down to business.

"What if we find Necrolai before Vida?" Yukie asked, "how do we destroy her? Fly Trap was one thing..."

"Chip's book," said Xander as he pointed at the Yellow Ranger, "it's got to have a chapter on destroying Vampires."

"Chapter thirteen," Chip told them, "it's basically it's the whole 'stake-in-the-heart' scenario, unless we're dealing with the Queen of the Vampires."

"And what does it say about destroying her?" Nick asked.

"It says we can't," Chip answered.

"Well that's encouraging," Xander said just as Tori and Dustin returned.

"How about the Xenotome?" Sam asked making everyone to look at her, "it tells us what we need to know, and when we need to know it. We need to know it now."

The Mystic Rangers ran over to the book with Tori and Dustin right behind them.

"Xenotome," Chip spoke, "how do we destroy the Queen of the Vampires?"

The two Ninjas gasped when writing appeared in the book, but they then frowned when they noticed that they didn't understand it.

"The Dawn Crystal," Yukie read before looking at Chip.

"It must be the only way to defeat Necrolai," Chip finished for her, "it says here how to make on, but it takes time and I don't think we can get these ingredients."

"You can't," Udonna told them as she came in, "but I did." Udonna sat down the ingredients. "We must make the crystal, before..."

"Before what?" Maddie asked her voice cracking as Udonna turned around, "before it's too late? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Make no mistake Rangers," Udonna sighed while shaking her head sadly, "we are in danger of losing one of our own."

Sam and Yukie both placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"That's not going to happen," Nick told Maddie before walking away as the tear slipped from Maddie's eyes, "Udonna, you make the Crystal and I'll find Vida."

"No," Chip spoked up, "I'm staying to make the crystal. I owe Vida that much."

The others nodded before they ran to stand in a line, pulled their morphers, and punched in '123'.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**_Galwit Mysto Ranger!_**

The 5 Rangers quickly morphed before they grabbed their brooms and went to their respectable doors that outside.

_**Galwit Mysto Aerotan**_

With the command from the Rangers the broomsticks transformed into the Mystic Racers that they Ranger infused their magical powers into before they sped through the air to find Vida.

Rock Porium!

The 5 Rangers flew on their Racers all night looking for her before they went to the Rock Porium.

"Maybe she's left town?" Maddie started to list, "maybe she was taken? Maybe she was..."

"We'll find her, Maddie," Nick told her while trying to comfort the distressed Blue Ranger, "I promise."

"Find who?" a familiar asked making them look up.

"Vida!" Maddie yelled before she ran to her Sister and hugged her.

"Sis, I'm fine," Vida told her, "calm down. I'm fine. I had quite a night, but I'm OK."

Sam and Yukie watched from their spot in the back before walking over to them.

Rootcore!

"Well done, Chip," Udonna praised him as he removed the Dawn Crystal from a bubbling cauldron in front of the Xenotome.

She took the crystal, just as the entrance to Rootcore opened.

"You won't be needing it!" Nick called as the 6 out of 7 Rangers walked in.

"V!" Chip yelled as he ran over to hug her, "are you alright?"

Vida nodded her head making Chip smile.

"Is she alright?" Nick asked with a grin as he hopped up onto the wooden table, "she defeated Necrolai all by herself."

"Why didn't you call?" Chip asked while smiling, "we all wanted to help."

"I know," Vida told him with a nod, "but it was my problem. You know me."

"Defeating Necrolai by yourself," Udonna spoked up looking suspicious, "that must have been quite a battle!"

"We were a little suspicious before," Xander told the Sorceress, "but she walked all the way home in broad daylight, not many Vampires can do that."

Vida smiled and nodded.

"Hail, Vida," Chip grinned, striking the similar pose to the one Vida had adopted the previous day. "Vampire slayer!"

However, the Pink Ranger didn't respond to the pose instead she smiled and held up a juicy red apple, one that she removed from the inside of her cloak.

"Vampire slayer," she said, "and gift giver. I picked you all a little something." She presented each of her friends with an apple. "A gift from me to all of you. To my best friends in the whole world." Vida walked to Udonna and handed her one as well, "Udonna." Vida then turned to face them before she held up her apple. "To the Rangers!"

"To the Rangers!" the others all, but Chip, Yukie, and Sam chorused.

"Wait, something's wrong," Chip said making everyone to look at him, "she couldn't have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

"Picked?" Vida asked with a smile, "I meant picked up at the store."

"And what about the pose?" Chip asked before striking the pose again, "you didn't even recognize it."

"I recognized it," Vida reassured him, "I've just moved on from it. You know me; I never stick with anything for very long." Sam, Yukie, and Chip shared a look while Maddie laughed. "Now I'm gonna get a complex if none of you eat my apples."

Vida took a bite out of her own cherry-colored apple. Maddie and Xander exchanged looks before shrugging and raised their own apples to their lips, however, before they could take even a little nibble, the fruit was knocked their hands, hitting the floor, along with Nick's.

"Hey!"

"No, I'm telling you," Chip exclaimed, "this is _not_ Vida!"

"I agree with Chip on this one," Sam second, "take it from someone whose been evil."

"Chip, now you've gone and ruined perfectly _good_ apples," Maddie told him as they all ignored Sam while she went to reach for her own, but she pulled back as the apple started smoking and turned instantly to a tar-like goo.

"Talk about your rotten apples," Xander said with disgust.

Sam and Yukie looked then to notice that Vida wasn't there anymore.

"She's gone," the Black Ranger told the others.

City Square!

"Hold it right there!" Nick shouted after Maddie, Xander, Sam, Yukie, Chip, and him stopped running, "there's nowhere else to run!"

Vida smirked as she turned to face her team-mates.

"You are so right," she agreed as Necrolai appeared behind her.

"Good servant," Necrolai praised, "very good servant. Now get them, but bring me the Black and Silver Ranger."

"Yes, Mistress," Vida nodded as her Ranger suit magically appeared over her body.

"No!" Maddie moaned in dismay as her sister stalked forward, "Vida!"

"Magi Staff!" Vida commanded as she raced forward intent on destroying the Mystic team.

"Don't hurt her," Chip told them, "I'm going after Necrolai."

Chip quickly morphed before jumping over Vida who stumbled in surprise and whipped around as the rest of the team caught her from behind, but she throw them off of her before laughing darkly while she prepared her Magi staff for attack.

"We're getting really hurt by taking it easy on her," Nick said as they all stood up. The Symbol on Vida's staff glowed before she blasted them with wind. The 5 rangers cried out as they were thrown over the balcony, morphing before they hit the ground. Vida followed them before taking out Maddie and Xander first before Nick ran forward. "Stop! It's us Vida!"

Within a flurry of kicks, she slashed at Nick with her Magi Staff and sent him to the ground with Maddie and Xander. Jessica having enough of watching her friends fighting without jumped in and tackled Vida to the ground.

"Snap out of it Vida!" the Black Ranger yelled as the two of them jumped to their feet, "it's me, V."

Vida didn't say a word as she went into attack the Black Ranger who managed to keep up with her movements, but it didn't last long till Vida managed to get the upper the hand in the fight and grabbed Yukie.

"The Mistress well be please," Vida growled, "you and the Silver Ranger will soon be on our side."

Yukie had a look of panic under her helmet and Nick along with Maddie and Xander where freaking out.

"That's not going to happen Pinky!" Sam yelled as she sent Vida to the ground which made her let Yukie go.

The Black Ranger quickly rolled out of the way while the others ran over to her just to make sure she was alright. Sam and Yukie was looking at the Pink Ranger wondering how to stop Vida as she sent the Blue and Green Rangers ground again, however, she growled as Nick grabbed her arms from behind. Vida was able to threw him off once more and aimed a high kick for his shoulder before she spun around and slashed diagonally at him with her staff sending him back to the ground.

"Feeling like teaming up, Yukie?" the Silver Ranger asked Yukie while looking over her shoulder.

Narrowing her eyes behind her helmet Yukie just have a nod before both her and Sam jumped into the fight. Vida growled as she ducked under a punch and had to jump over a sweep kick, but she was able to hold them off no matter what they did, however, after the final attack on Yukie and Sam which send them to the ground Vida turned and jumped through the air as she landed in front of Necrolai, and spread her arms wide to protect her from Chip and the Dawn Crystal.

"I will not let you hurt my Queen!" Vida hissed at the Yellow ranger.

"Come on Vida," Chip muttered under his breath, "get out of the way."

"Get him!" Necrolai instructed getting a nod from Vida before she shot forward with fierce battle cry and started to attack Chip.

"V, stop!" Chip tried desperately as the Pink ranger jumped over him, turned in mid-air, and fired several bolts of pink energy at him from the tip of her Magi staff sending him to the ground. "Vida how could you do this to me?"

"You'll have to blast your friend to me," Necrolai taunted, "but your hearts won't let you, will it, Ranger?"

"She's right," Chip muttered to him, "I can't do it." _Chip next time don't save me_. Chip remembered her telling him. _Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one in order to save everyone else_. "She's right, there's no other way." Chip stood up with some difficult. "I well always remember you, V."

Chip charged in with a battle cry before jumping into the air and taking aim with his crossbow.

"Destroy him servant," Necrolai ordered.

"Yes Mistress," Vida told her before she, too, jumped into the air.

The two Rangers fought in the air before Vida sent Chip crashing to the ground where she stepped onto his wrist.

"Your done!" the Pink Ranger growled.

"V, don't do this?" Chip asked, "please come back to us! You're stronger than this! We miss you. Please V, please?"

"You waste your breath!" Necrolai called from behind them, "she is no longer human."

"VIDA!" Chip yelled.

"What?" Vida asked as she stumbled away from Chip, "where am I? What's going on?"

"V, are you there?" Chip asked, "do you remember me?" Chip stood up before holding out his hand. "V...V, take me hand?"

Vida started to raise her hand and moved to take his, however, there was a split second pause before she slapped his hand away.

"No!" she growled before aiming a high kick for his chest and sending him flying backwards through the air. Chip crash landed a few feet away. "Pitiful!"

"Excellent," Necrolai complimented as she approached the Pink Ranger

"Vida!" Chip called out to his friend as he was not giving up on her.

"I am no longer one of you!" Vida told him, "my duty is to protect my Queen!"

Necrolai nodded, and touched her shoulder.

"That is right," Necrolai told her as she patted Vida, "protect me. Even if it destroys you."

"Yes, my Queen!" Vida said with a nod before she turned back to Chip giving him, her new sign and then stood protectively in front of Necrolai. "I dare you."

"For the good of all," Chip said as he aimed his crossbow, "Dawn Crystal Power Up!"

Just then the others ran up.

"Chip, you can't!" Xander yelled, "it's Vida!"

"Don't do it Chip!" Maddie was next to yell.

"Put it down now!" Nick ordered.

"Chip!" Sam yelled as she moved to run forward, but Yukie grabbed her by her shoulder to hold her in place.

"I believe in you, V," Chip said, "Fire!"

Yukie and Sam let gasps escape as the Dawn Crystal headed right for Vida and Necrolai, but smiled when Vida dodged it while allowing it to hit Necrolai.

"V is for victory," Chip cheered as he did the pose while the others ran up, "Vida showed me, her sign even though she said she wasn't with us anymore I knew she was."

"You tricked me, Pink Witch," Necrolai growled, "you'll pay for that."

Necrolai snapped her fingers causing electrical impulses rippled through Vida's body which caused her to demorph.

"You have to stop her!" Vida told her friends.

"You got it!" Chip agreed, "do it for V, guys!"

Chip removed his Magi staff with the others following suit.

"Magi Staff Full Power!" they each commanded

Falling back, Chip threw off a spinning top of energy at the Vampire Queen.

"Bite this Necrolai!" he told her as the energy hit her cause her spark before exploding.

With Necrolai destroyed, the rangers cheered in victory, before racing towards Vida.

"Are you alright?" Chip asked.

"Yes," Vida answered, "I can feel my powers surging back into my body!"

"You're back!"

"Yes," Vida agreed as she pulled her pose.

"Alright," Maddie cheered.

"We did it."

"Yeah."

"Alright!"

However, their reunion was cut short, as the ground shook violently beneath their feet; and Koragg towered over them.

"You six wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai," he told them. "this is what I have waited for. **_Uthe Mejor Catastros_****!" **Te black horse appeared and he combined with him, to form his MegaZord. "_Centaurus Wolf MegaZord!"_

They all stood back allowing Vida to morph before they all punched in a spell code.

**_Galwit Mysto Prifior!_**

Growing to their Zord heights they quickly combined into the MegaZord while Sam and Yukie watched from below.

"Let's show him," Nick told them.

"Ancient Power!" Everyone yelled together, "Mystic Spell Seal!"

"Dark Magic Spell Seal!" Koragg spoked as he countered the attack with his own spell seal, but when the two spells collided the rangers took the worst damage.

"He's stronger then we are," Maddie told them after they hit the ground, "guys, what are we going to do?"

"I say we fight back," Chip answered, "we don't give up."

"Chips right," Vida agreed, "we fight back. We never give up!"

"Count me in," Xander third.

"One for all!"

"And all for one!"

Their surprise a light appeared over them before they observed their Magi Staff's as the symbols on top started to glow.

"What's going on?" Chip asked.

"Your belief in me has given us a new spell," Vida answered.

"Nice."

"Battle me," Koragg ordered.

"Ready?" Chip asked.

"Ready!"

Wings appeared on the back of their MegaZord.

"You have new magic?" Koragg asked.

"Titan MegaZord Take Flight!" the Rangers ordered before seal appeared over them and they took to the air.

"Impossible," Koragg breathed.

"Anything is possible Koragg," the Silver Ranger yelled up from the ground.

The MegaZord hovered over the seal in the air

"Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" all 5 Rangers yelled, "Titans attack!"

Their MegaZord flew down at Koragg before slashing the sabre through the air and sent Koragg crashing to the ground.

"Yes!" Nick cheered as they landed.

"Alright!"

"We got him!"

"Yeah!"

"Way to go!"

"That should teach him!"

Yukie and Sam smiled though it couldn't be seen under their helmet while above them, Koragg had survived the attack and was back on his feet, although he was not in MegaZord form.

"No!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Wow!"

"Impressive," Koragg told them, "you grow more powerful by the day, but so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome!"

They all watched as Koragg vanished through the seal making them all cheer at their victory.

Rock Porium!

"Guys, I'm gonna clear things up with Leelee" Vida told them before she walked over tot her with a smile, "Leelee, huh, you know that Vampire thing, in the store the other day?" Leelee nodded her head. "I was just playing a joke on guys."

"Yeah," Leelee said with a smile, "I knew that. You didn't think that I thought you were a Vampire, did you?"

"Of course, not," Vida answered as the others all watched.

"I gotta run!" Leelee told them before she turned, walked as fast as she could out the door, and disappeared into the night.

Pausing for a moment the team exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Sam smiled when Tori and Dustin walked in before she walked over to them saying goodbye as they where heading back to Blue Bay Harbor. Sam rejoined the others after Tori and Dustin left the store smiling.

...My line...

**Disclaimer-I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own Samantha Oliver and the Chan Twins along with Yukie belong to D.J. Scales.**

_The question is still the same as before. Should Yukie and Sam's Titan Forms create their own MegaZord or should they combine with the others? Now I would like to thank **D.J. Scales, brankel1, **and _**lizziestrong7135**_ for reviewing._


End file.
